el sabor de tú sangre
by yuuki0dark0kuran
Summary: ansiaba su sangre, ansiaba perforar ese delicado cuello, toda su belleza en sus brazos y solo...solo para él, sasuke un vampiro, principe de su pais y ella...una humana que cambiara su corazón   sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi segundo fic ^o^, espero que sea de su agrado y si tengo faltas de ortografía que me avisen -.- **_

_**Contexto histórico:**__** los personajes de naruto así como las cosas dichas sobre vampiros actualmente no están entrelazados como en la famosa serie, solo si así lo señala el fic, un mundo gobernado por vampiros en donde los humanos son solo mitos infantiles, situado con príncipes que gobiernan sus tierras y en donde surgirá el más puro amor entre razas.**_

_**Los personajes de naruto no me perteneces si no a masashi-sama**_

_Nos enseñaron que: ser diferente…está mal._

En el gran castillo feudal se podía apreciar el olor a incienso, las risas de la población empedernida reunida en ese gran palacio, todos para celebrar algo importante, la proclamación de poder y el cumpleaños número cien de su segundo príncipe.

En el inmenso salón donde todos estaban reunidos mirando con alevosía hacia el gran pedestal en la esquina, lleno de rosas, se presentó el gran príncipe calmando los gritos de su gente, las mujeres azotando sus abanicos y los hombres arreglando las corbatas de sus esmóquines.

-''estamos aquí reunidos''- dijo con tono sereno a la vez que todos se silenciaban para escuchar atentamente, los ojos carmesí se abrieron de par en par –''para celebrar el centenario cumpleaños de mi querido hermano ''- los velos de seda situados detrás de él se abrieron lentamente para dejar ver a un chico de ojos color sangre –''y con el mi regalo de festividad''-

Cuando el chico escucho esas palabras aflojo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que su hermano hacia esplendidos regalos y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-''sasuke''- dijo su hermano –'' te regalare las tierras que están al sureste de la cuidad, allí encontraras un gran palacio para reinar a tu pueblo''-

Los aplausos llenaron el espacio junto con conmociones y felicitaciones, la alegría de sasuke se hiso notar, su propio reino para gobernar, con que hacer lo que quisiera, y dominarlo a su antojo.

-''pero esto no termina aquí''-, el silencio gobernó nuevamente mientras el nerviosismo se hacía notar, ¿otro regalo?, se preguntaban lo que seria.

De la gran puerta aparecieron cinco guardias sosteniendo unas cuerdas, los gritos de sorpresa no terminaron sino hasta que vieron lo que amarraban esas cuerdas tirantes.

-''para mi preciado hermano, una humana''- el eco de la voz golpeo con fuerza las paredes mientras que sus súbditos no sabían cómo reaccionar o que decir.

-'' ¿una…una humana, itachi?''- sasuke trago saliva –'' ¿no estaban extintos?''- la voz se escuchó cada vez más emocionada.

-''casi, hermano, casi extintos, la que ves allí es una hembra''- rio itachi mirando a su hermano atónito.

Los guardias empujaron las cuerdas hacia delante, la chica humana, camino donde traspiés, con el cabello azul marino tapando su cara, llevaba un atuendo parecido a la antigua arabia, con el torso al descubierto y pies descalza, con hermosas perlas decorándola por todas partes.

-''se dice que la sangre humana es la más suculenta''- se escuchó murmuran entre las personas -''hoy que antes de que quedaran extintos, ellos gobernaban el mundo''-, la gente reía con el espectáculo.

Sasuke empezó a reír inquieto, su hermano se sentó en una gran silla forrada en terciopelo, con su mirada garrafal decidió que ya era la hora de marcharse, la fiesta concluía al ver que sasuke quería probar esa suculenta piel lo antes posible.

Al terminar la fiesta y cuando ya todos los plebeyos se habían marchado, itachi ordeno que llevaran a la extraña especie humana a los aposentos de sasuke.

-''te agradezco hermano''- sonrió sasuke aprobando el buen gusto de su hermano con sus regalos.

-''no todos los días cumples cien años, sasuke''-. Coloco su brazo en el cuello de su hermano, -''pero…querido hermanito, tendrás que esperar a llegar a tus nuevas tierras para probarla''- se despidió de él y se fue a su propia habitación en ese gran castillo.

Estaba demasiado emocionado para caminar por los pasillos y llegar a su habitación, empezó acorrer lo más rápido posible, y eso es decir mucho, velozmente llego a la puerta, respiro onda y entro lentamente.

Allí estaba, amarrada a un poste de la gran cama para que no intentara escapar, con su cuerpo erguido hecho un capullo, con el largo y brillante cabello tapando su cara y unos ruidos extraños.

-'' ¿qué es ese extraño ruido?''- se preguntó mientras se acercaba más a la chica, era un verdadero fastidio tener todo ese pelo ocultándola, acercándose más y más llego hasta los pies de ella, estaba demasiado impaciente, quizás era un monstro horrible, con cuatro ojos y una cara deforme, miles de leyendas se contaban sobre los humanos, temerosas leyendas, el chico pestaño, acerco su mano y movió temeroso los cabellos que no le dejaban ver.

-''horrible''- pronuncio mientras retrocedía más con la respiración entrecortada llegando hasta la pared -''horriblemente…horriblemente hermosa''- cayó al suelo rojo, nunca había pensado que una mujer y menos humana podía llegar a ser tan hermosa, bella y delicada como una flor.

La humana elevo la vista, se notaba en sus mejillas que estaba llorando, los sonidos que había escuchado sasuke eran eso, el llanto de la chica, su mirada fue de lleno a la de él.

Miedo.

La chica empezó a temblar, sasuke no lo entendía, era él se supone que tenía que tenerle miedo a ella, excepto por su belleza, se recogió más, definitivamente la habían traído a la fuerza.

-'' ¿Cómo te llamas?''- pregunto sasuke recomponiéndose y acercándose en canclillas a ella.

''hi…hinata hyuga''- su voz era tersa y suave, melodiosa en cada letra.

Sasuke la observo, definitivamente era como una diosa, tomo él cabello de ella y lo movió peinándolo para ver perfectamente el rostro, la chica seguía llorando y ahora traía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Las amarras de la chica se soltaron, sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acostó en la cama.

-''yo me llamo sasuke uchiha''- susurro al oído de ella –''y desde ahora tu eres mi cena''- demasiado excitado pensando en su suculento manjar paso su lengua por el cuello de ella, dichoso e impaciente, los ojos se volvían cada vez más rojos, tornándose carmesí completamente, los sollozos de la chica aumentaban, sasuke dejo ver unos blancos colmillos perfectos para perforar la fina piel de la hyuga, se acercó y…

-''maldita sea''- dijo entre los bajos recordando lo que le había dicho su hermano, se levantó acostándose a un lado de ella con los brazos extendidos.

-''sirviente''- grito furioso y con los ojos cerrados, al segundo un mayordomo de mediana edad haciendo una reverencia, -''tráeme a naruto''- ordeno el uchiha

-''enseguida''- respondió el sirviente saliendo de la habitación.

-''de seguro ese estúpido me ayudara''- refunfuño entre dientes

-'' ¿qué pasa sasuke?'' llego casi rompiendo la puerta de golpe un chico rubio y alto con unos extraños rasgos, unos tipos de bigotes, sasuke se levantó con una vena en la cabeza.

-''necesito que le enseñes lo principal''- dijo sacando desde la cama a la hermosa chica –''ella es humana y lo único que sabes es sobre ellos''-

-''es…es…hu-huma…humana'' tartamudeo casi desmayándose.

-''si, si es humana, ahora trabaja, para eso te llame''- gruño sasuke.

-''pero…es humana… ¡humana!, es una especie extinta…''- .

-''al igual que tú lo estarás si no trabajas''-.

Naruto se colocó rígido camino hacia la chica y le susurro –'' ¿no crees que debería relajarse, preciosa?''- hinata soltó una pequeña risa que escondió rápidamente.

-''iré a tomar un baño''- dijo sasuke directo hacia la gran puerta –''naruto''- dijo antes de irse.

-''dime sasuke''- dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

-''si huelo sangre te mato con mis propias mano''- cerro de un portazo.

-'' ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?´´- pregunto naruto tirándose a la cama.

-''…hinata…hyuga''- respondió ella con un claro rubor en sus mejillas.

-''tranquila no te hare anda, por lo menos yo no''- rio él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-''maldito naruto''- gruño sasuke metiéndose al gran jacuzzi con espumas, relajándose un poco empezó a hundirse más entre las aguas, pasando los minutos rápidamente se levantó al escuchar un pequeño quejido, salió del agua alífero poniéndose una toalla en el torso y llego a la su habitación.

-''aléjate de ella´''- gruño para detenerse y ver a naruto encima de hinata en una poso demasiado comprometedora.

-'''espera sasuke, puedo explicarlo, yo solo''- fue interrumpido por la oleada de viento que lo aplasto como a una mosca e hizo caer al suelo.

-''maldito pedazo de…. ''- lo tomo de la camisa.

-''espere''- grito una voz melodiosa y al segundo el peso liviano de una pluma se cargaba en su brazo haciendo el esfuerzo de detenerlo, hinata estaba allí, amarrada a el brazo musculoso de él, sin darse cuenta de que no servía de nada y que ni siquiera lo movía un centímetro, sasuke se dio vuelta para ver a la chica.

-''espere por favor, sasuke-sama''- esa tierna voz y esa cara angelical hizo sonrojar a el uchiha, soltó colorado a naruto dejándolo en el suelo.

-''él se resbaló con el tapis en el suelo''- dijo tímida mientras se agachaba para recoger al rubio adolorido.

Naruto se reincorporo junto con la ayuda de hinata.

-''naruto ¿le enseñaste todo lo que debería saber?''- pregunto alejando a la chica de él.

-''si, en una semana aprenderá todo, pero…creo que debería yo enseñarte algunas cosas de ella''- rio el rubio –''es fascinante, sus células son diferentes a las nuestras, en uno de los centriolos, específicamente en las mitocondrias, no tienen la célula que nosotros tenemos, también tiene su sangre leucocitos y...''- fue interrumpido reiteradas veces.

-''en español''- gruño sasuke.

-''su sangre está constituida y por eso es más…deliciosa, y su ciclo vital llega máximo a los cien años, y…sasuke''- dijo serio –''ella no tiene la rapidez curativa que nosotros tenemos, su heridas tardan un doscientos por ciento más que las nuestras''-

-''bien, bien''- dijo sasuke, tomo hinata entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído –''tendré cuidado''- soltó una pequeña risa traviesa.

Hinata se estremeció mientras sentía el cuerpo desnudo de él, tacto a tacto, con solo…una toalla.

-'' ¿naruto?''- pregunto sasuke –'' ¿es normal que los humanos estén tan pálidos?''- moviendo a la chica que se desmayaba

-''pues no, para nada''- rio naruto pensando que era una broma lo dicho anteriormente por su amigo.

-'' ¿y que no responda?''- le dijo de nuevo.

-''no, sasuke… ¿Por qué preguntas?''-.

-''pues la humana se desmayó''- dijo sasuke de lo más natural mientras sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto cada día le enseñaba más y más a hinata, mientras sasuke se resistía a probar esa frágil y suculenta piel.

La chica despertó entre las sabanas, meneándose entre ellas, sintiendo la fina seda entre su cuerpo, suspiro gratamente mientras abría lentamente los ojos, giro su cabeza observando la gran habitación, con un color pastel se decoraban las paredes y un gustoso olor veraniego se apreciaba por la ventana, el sol alumbraba todo el lugar, ella se levantó tocando con sus pies de descalzo los pelos de la alfombra, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió encontrándose un gran pasillo con rastros de hojas purpura, siguió caminando y sintiendo el viento cobijándola, dio vuelta a la derecha y se encontró un gran jardín, inmerso en rosas y arboles verdes.

-''ya despertaste''- susurró a su espalda una voz aterciopelada.

-''…''-

-''ven, naruto nos espera''- dijo el chico con cabellos azabache tomando de la mano a la chica.

Es tan… cálida pensó él caminando entre el pasto.

-''hinata-chan, sasuke-kun''- grito como siempre el rubio que estaba sentado en una blanca silla bajo un gran techo de tela –''mira hinata, te tengo una sorpresa''-

Desde su espalda, naruto saco una bella rosa roja la cual arrodillándose dio a la hyuga, -''es igual a ti''- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-''mu-muchas…muchas gracias naruto-sempai''- se ruborizó obsequiándole una bella sonrisa a el uzumaki.

-'' ¿sempai?''- se preguntó sasuke ¿a mí me dice con miedo sama y a él le dice semapi con cariño? Empezó a morderse el labio molesto, voltio a ver a hinata que mostraba una sonrisa amplia y amable.

Que…linda'' -''naruto''- grito sasuke –''no me digas que la cortaste de MI campo de rosas''- dijo furioso e intentando romper esa escena de amor entre ellos dos.

-''pues…''- rio naruto echándose a correr.

-''maldito''- gruño sentándose en la silla junto con hinata –''e hinata, deberías socializar más, puesto que estaré un largo, largo tiempo contigo''- el chico clavó los ojos en la muchacha.

-''sasuke, esa no es la forma de empezar una conversación''- rio naruto que volvía.

-''pensé que te largaste''-.

-''bueno hinata, ¿dónde vivías antes?''- pregunto el rubio mostrando una sonrisa.

-''yo…eto…no puedo decirle''- las mejillas se coloraron mientras entrelazaba los dedos índices.

-''em… ¿tienes familia?''- sasuke presto atención a la respuesta que daría ella.

-''mi…mi familia. Ellos…ellos no…están''- musito.

-'' ¿¡y como has vivido!''- grito sasuke levantándose de su asiento.

-''no-no quiero hablar del tema''-.

-''hinata-chan''- dijo naruto intentando alegrar la triste mirada de ella –''en la noche partiremos a el nuevo reino de sasuke, conocerás el norte de nuestro país''-

Ella asintió poniéndose más contenta, ya estaba atardeciendo y sasuke en su habitación estaba reparando sus maletas.

-''hinata''- llamo sasuke para que ella se acercara-''sé que no fue muy justo lo que hicieron los guardias de mi hermano, pero tampoco me arrepiento…¿Por qué no has escapado todavía?''-

-''yo…mis padre me enseñaron a aceptar mi destino, aunque…aunque yo creo que uno mismo lo forja…no lo odio sasuke-sama''- una sonrisa que pronto se disimuló afloro en la cara de sasuke

Ella no me odia sonrió para sí mismo, dejo de doblar la ropa que metía a su maleta y se acercó a hinata tocando su mejilla –''tú…eres hermosa''- se acercó a su oído, ella podía sentir la respiración de él, y la suya a punto de explotar.

-''sasuke''- la voz chillona irrumpió en la habitación, sasuke en instinto se apartó de ella enojado –''naruto, ¿¡cuántas veces te tengo que decir que toque a la puerta?''- grito sasuke.

-''itachi dice que ya llego el carruaje, tienes que bajar''- grito el rubio mostrando sus dientes en una media luna.

-''ya bajamos''- contesto sasuke fastidiado.

Cerró la gran maleta y se la llevándosela al hombro, bajo junto con hinata la gran escalera en forma de caracol hasta llegar a él gran salón donde su hermano lo esperaba.

-''adiós sasuke''- dijo itachi abriendo sus brazos y abrazando a su pequeño hermano.

-''adiós itachi, vendré a visitarte al mes siguiente''- rio de nuevo tomando las maletas y avanzando hacia el carruaje –''vamos hinata''- le dijo para luego ofrecer su mano y levantarla hasta el piso del carruaje.

Naruto ya se encontraba adentro junto con hinata y solo faltaba el.

-''sasuke''- llamo su hermano acercándose al oído –''las noticias se esparcen muy rápido, cuídala''- le susurro para luego irse, mientras sasuke subía con los latidos del corazón a mil por segundo.

_Nos enseñaron que: ser diferente…está mal._

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia de vampiros *¬*, espero que dejen muchos ****REVIEWS**** ya que eso me alienta a seguir :D , muchas gracias por leer y espero seguirla pronto, **

*****10 REVIEWS y lo sigo ;) *******


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mis queridos lectores, aquí está el segundo capítulo :D, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Recuerden:**_

_**Contexto histórico:**__** los personajes de naruto así como las cosas dichas sobre vampiros actualmente no están entrelazados como en la famosa serie, solo si así lo señala el fic, un mundo gobernado por vampiros en donde los humanos son solo mitos infantiles, situado con príncipes que gobiernan sus tierras y en donde surgirá el más puro amor entre razas.**_

_**Los personajes de naruto le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí :c**_

_Nos enseñaron que: ser bondadoso es ser tonto._

Sasuke entro al carruaje con un nudo en la garganta, su hermano era tan sabio y cuando se disponía a darle concejos lo hacía tan enredados que quedaba más confundido que antes, tiro un suspiro mientras se acomodaba entre las pieles que forraban los asientos del vehículo.

-''sor-sorprendente''- susurro hinata quien miraba por la ventana el paisaje haciendo eco en la cabina evidentemente sin querer, agacho su cabeza avergonzada.

-''son campos de cultivo, no es muy interesante que digamos''- expreso sasuke.

-''vamos sasuke, tal vez ella nunca vio uno''- se sentó al lado de hinata quien veía por la ventana literalmente rodeándola con sus brazos y mirando por la ventana.

-''permiso''- protesto mientras se hincaba y tomaba asiento entre naruto y hinata.

-''sasuke, estamos muy apretados''-.

-''no me importa, muévete tú, este es mi carruaje''-

-''hombre celoso muy peligroso''- rio naruto mientras se movía de asiento.

-''cállate''- grito avergonzado.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que estaban viajando al futuro terreno de sasuke y faltaba la mitad del camino, los ojos de hinata cada veces se cerraban más y más cabeceando a cada segundo, balanceándose y arrullándose con el sonido de las ruedas en movimiento hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó rendida en el hombro de sasuke.

-''naruto, ella se desmayó nuevamente''-.

-''no sasuke, ella está en un estado inconsciente por decirlo así donde su subconsciente genera ideas en su cabeza que llamamos sueños, los humanos lo hacen diariamente, nosotros no lo necesitamos, es como el agua…ellos la necesitas así como nosotros la sangre''-.

Sasuke miro a la chica con su mirada cándida, moviendo sus cabellos y sonriendo junto con una pequeña risa.

_Entre la niebla se disipaba una forma corpuscular, un ser horrible que sostenía a una mujer del cuello, sacando sus filosos colmillos los enterró en el cuello de ella haciéndola chillar de dolor, bebiendo toda y cada una de las gotas de sangre que salían por los agujeros de su garganta, el hombre a su lado furioso intento detenerlo siendo asesinado por uno de los asistentes de tal bestia succionadora, la mujer con sus últimos alientos susurro –''perdónanos hinata''- la pequeña niña sollozo observando escondida a sus dos padres morir y viendo solamente la sonrisa macabra de su opresor y asesino, -''oto-san, oka-san'' musito entre lágrimas, el padre mientras caía entre su propio mar de sangre susurro –''hinata, hija mía'', -''hinata''-, __-''¡hinata!''- _

_La vos de su padre fue cambiando a otra familiar, -''¡no!''- grito la ojiperla mientras se levantaba de la cama sollozando y temblando, -''tranquila''- unos brazos cálidos la rodearon –''fue solo una pesadilla''- sasuke la rodeaba, apaciguándola, agarrando sus cabellos y meciéndola, -''ya paso''- repitió nuevamente él, hinata se percató de lo sucedido, todas las noches tenia horrendas pesadillas de la muerte de sus padres, viendo cada vez a ese monstro._

_-''yo…lo lamento sasuke-sama''- dijo ella en tono melancólico y bajando la vista._

_-''no te preocupes…si quieres puedes llamarme sasuke'' dijo él acariciando su cabeza como a un pequeño._

_-''si…sasuke-sam…sasuke''- asintió ella._

_Desde la puerta entre naruto con una carta, se la paso a sasuke y luego se sentó en la blanda cama acostándose el lado de hinata con una sonrisa._

_-'' ¿Qué dice, sasuke?''- pregunto naruto viendo el techo de el gran castillo, el cual tenía un espléndido dibujo de un paisaje, hecho por un artista._

_-''es del país vecino, los hermanos sabaku nos han invitado a una fiesta''- dijo leyendo sasuke._

_-'' ¡esplendido!''- grito naruto feliz agarrando un cojín y tirándolo a su suerte-''poder ver a sakura-chan''_

_-''también han invitado a hinata…''-. Hinata se sonrojo al oír las palabras de sasuke, juntando sus dos dedos y moviéndolos lentamente en pequeños círculos invisibles._

_-''tendremos que ir por un vestido para ella''- dijo naruto parándose y agarrando de la mano a hinata –''por supuesto, ella me concederá la primera pieza de baile''- sonrió naruto besando la mano de la hyuga lo cual obviamente la ruborizó, a sasuke le apareció una pequeña vena en la frente._

_-''yo''- dijo sasuke recalcando con un tono fuerte de voz el pronombre -''iré a el pueblo con hinata, tú mientras tanto llevaras la carta de asistencia al pueblo vecino''-_

_-''pero sasuke''- reprocho naruto mientras veía como él tomaba a hinata y salían de la habitación._

_-''em…sasuke''- dijo hinata tapándose con una capucha negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un especial olor a incienso –'' ¿Por qué tenemos que ir escondidos?''- pregunto haciendo referencia a las capas._

_-''soy el rey de este pueblo, si me sorprendieran comprando todos se abalanzarían contra nosotros, tu capa tiene el olor a incienso porque los humanos huelen peculiarmente raro''- sasuke se puso el gorro de la capucha y empezó a avanzar hacia el gran vasar con todo tipo de cosas._

_Avanzaron por la muchedumbre sin que nadie los notara, hinata estaba impactada, todo tipo de cosas nuevas se empeñaban en aparecer frente a sus ojos, hombres mostrando según ella artículos y alimentos de todo tipo, pescados, zapatos, armar, fruta, atc…._

_-''one-san'' - susurro una voz tierna al mismo tiempo que una pequeña mano agarraba en pequeños tirones la capa de hinata, hinata se giró viendo a un pequeño niño, agachándose le sonrió, el niño le tomo la mano avanzando en otra dirección distinta a la de sasuke._

_-'' ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?''- pregunto la niña mientras seguía caminando._

_-''tengo hambre''- siseo mientras ponía una cara triste a punto de llorar._

_-'''tranquilo''- sonrio nuevamente ella intentando calmarlo –''toma esto''- dijo tomando un pan de uno de los mostradores lleno de alimentos a su derecha._

_-''hinata''- pregunto sasuke dando la vuelta sin ver a la chica –''maldita sea''- gruño entre dientes retrocediendo como un tornado en furia._

_-'' ¡ey! Ladrona''- un hombre fornido apareció detrás de la chica, tomándola fuertemente del brazo y levantándola –''maldita ladrona, págame''- rumio enfurecido empezando a agarrar el cuello de ella._

_-''señor...Espere…yo''- ya se empezaba a quedar sin aire adolorida._

_-''suéltela''- dijo una voz imponente –''aquí está el dinero''- una bolsa de cuero se dejó caer en la mesa, en ella se encontraban más de cien monedas de oro que sobrepasaban el valor del problema dado._

_-''ahora suéltela''- gruño nuevamente con un tono amansador, el hombre dejo a hinata en el suelo para echar un vistazo a el dinero, se fue complacido y sin formar escándalo._

_-''de verdad das problemas ¿lo sabias?''- sasuke tomo a hinata levantándola del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo de su capa._

_-''yo…lo siento sasuke''._

_-''no importa, ya encontré una tienda de costura, solo hace falta que no te pierdas nuevamente''- la miro por un segundo y luego la tomo de la mano, ella se sonrojo mientras atravesaba entre la gente y veía por doquier._

_-''buenas tardes''- dijo una pequeña anciana que estaba sentada cosiendo –'' ¿que desean?''_

_-''venimos por un vestido para ella''- sasuke tomo a hinata y la dejo a cuidados de la señora._

_-''muy bien, aquí tengo lo que quieren''- abrió una cortina de terciopelo azul que cubría una gran estantería llena de hermoso vestidos de distintos colores._

_-''si no le molesta entrare con ella''- dijo sasuke mientras entraba tomando a hinata, tomo un vestido y le indico que se le pusiera, -''eto…pero sasuke''._

_-''si la señora se percata de tu olor estaremos en problemas''- hinata asintió con un pequeño rubor en su mejilla diciendo –''pero no cabes en el probador''-_

_-''pues pruébate y sales para que te deslumbre''- hinata entro poniéndose un vestido rojo hasta un poco antes que las rodillas, con un elegante escote y la espalda descubierta, salió del probador avergonzada._

_-'' ¿Cómo…como me…me veo?''- se intentó tapar con las manos._

_-''estupendo'' dijo el mientras forzosamente intentaba tragar saliva._

_Hinata se fue rápidamente detrás de las cortinas probándose un vestido tras otro, hermosos con distintos escotes, bordaduras y de maces._

_-''nos llevaremos este''- dijo sasuke carcomido y deseoso tanto que apenas lo controlaba, viendo el majestuoso vestido de hinata, uno de los cuantos que se probó, la señora recibió el dinero agradecida y les dio el vestido para su conveniencia._

_Hinata y sasuke se fueron, ya casi anochecía y el cielo estaba atardecido con distintos tonos de naranjo, sasuke se detuvo al sentir la mano de hinata estrechando la suya._

_-''yo…gracias sasuke'' hinata se ruborizó agachando la cabeza, las pulsaciones de sasuke se hacían cada vez más empalagosas y fuertes._

_-''de- de nada'' dijo él sin poder decir lo que quería._

_Un niño pequeño apareció entre las sombras, sucio y con harapos se acercó a hinata pidiendo comida al igual que el otro._

_-''esta gente es pobre, vámonos''- dijo sasuke quitando al niño del camino._

_-''espera sasuke…por favor dale comida''- hinata tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos._

_-''es solo un niño indigente, déjalo o te dará una enfermedad''-_

_-''por favor''- volvió a insistir mirándolo con decisión._

_-''maldición, no puedo resistir -''toma''- dijo dándole monedas al niño –''cómprate algo y deja de molestar''. El niño se fue agradeciéndole infinitamente._

_-'' ¡gracias sasuke!''- hinata abraso a sasuke, sonrojado empezó a tartamudear –''si-sii, no fue nada''-_

_Al llegar a el castillo naruto los recibió con un puchero, hinata fue a su cuarto a dejar dichoso vestido._

_-''eh sauke''- dijo naruto llamando su intención mientras ella no estaba –'' ¿Por qué rayos fuiste al basar si con un simple chasquido de tus dedos tienes modistas personales (¬¬)?''-_

_-''no tengo nada que responderte a ti''- lo empuja quitándose la capa negra –''ya es tarde, vete a tu vivienda''-_

_-''lo que pasa es que eres un egoísta, no quieres compartir a hinata-chan''-_

_Sasuke tiro a naruto por la puerta molesto y a decir verdad tenía razón, le molestaba de sombre manera el ver juntos a esos dos, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de hinata._

_Toco a la puerta y entro_

_-'' ¿Qué ocurre sasuke?''- él tomo de la cintura a la hyuga y la tiro a la cama, moviendo sus cabellos para ver el delicioso cuello, con su lengua lo saboreo._

_-''espe…espera susuke''- una pequeña gota de deslizó por su mejilla._

_Sasuke respiro profundo, por fin saco sus blancos colmillos a la luz de la vela y…._

_Nos enseñaron que: ser bondadoso es ser tonto._

_**Gracias po leer la segunda parte de mi fic ¡!, les agradezco mucho y espero que me corrijan si tengo faltas de ortografía o palabras mal conjugadas o fuera de contexto. :P **_

_**Y ahora el espacio de agradecimientos ô^ô.**_

_**Gi **__**perdón u-u, me emocioné demasiado escribiendo y como esta servidora sabe que ocurre adelante, creo que me precipite a los actos con respecto a la rapidez de la relación entre las personas, muchas gracias por tu review, me motivo mucho para crear esta segunda parte.**_

Venus ___**aquí está el tan esperado capitulo, sigue**____**dejándome reviews y muchas gracias**_

Rockismetal ___**muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo, trato de continuar y dejarles la historia lo más pronto posible**_

Marta ___**muy buena acotación, estoy pensando en un futuro próximo ponerlo a él y tal vez sea como tú quieres, recuerda dejar reviews, se te agradece enormemente :D**_

___**muchas gracias,**____**siempre pensando en mis lectores y por qué ya tengo experiencia c:, deseo lo más pronto posible publicar la otra parte de este fic, nuevamente muchas gracias.**_

orochimaru son ___**muchas gracias por tu review y también te mando besos y abrazos a ti :D.**_

kierinahana ___**irrealidad tuve que concentrarme bastante en sus reacciones para dar un tono sutil y a la vez armonioso, en lo principal me encanta, tan simple como eso, y espero ver tu review para esta parte de la historia.**_

Maribelteka ___**a mí también me encanta el sasuhina y en realidad me fascina, gracias por tu review y hasta pronto.**_

FlorDeFuego ___**muchas gracias por tu review e intento publicar lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias.**_

_**Yuio**______**muchas gracias por darme tu opinión, la valoro mucho, gracias por tu review.**_

sasukexhinata4ever __ _**tu comentario me pareció muy emotivo, muchas gracias, trato de darlo todo por las historias.**_

Dark-butterfly-19 ___**gracias por tu review espero verte nuevamente, hasta pronto y buen día.**_

Andorea ___**muchas gracias por tu comentario ^-^ yo también te saludo :D, hasta pronto y cuídate.**_

Niki Hyuga ___**muchas gracias, no se aun si dejarla como única humano pero pensare en algo, nuevamente muchas gracias y espero verte en el próximo.**_

_**Andrea **__**siempre busco narrar la historia y que mi querido lector se transporte, muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte en el próximo c:**_

layill_** muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero verte en este capítulo, adiós.**_

_**(Sin nombre) **__**bueno, esta persona no puso su nombre pero igual le quería dar las gracias por leer mi historia, muchísimas gracias por el review**_

_Espero que no me haya faltado ninguno o3o , muchas gracias nuevamente por sus REVIEWS y sigan así o._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Primero que todo, perdonen la espera, tenía demasiadas cosas por estas semanas que no tuve tiempo de seguir u-u, y para sumar me quitaron el internet D:, esperó que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi :D.**_

_**Los personajes de naruto le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Feliz Halloween! **_

_Nos enseñaron que: los errores están en el pasado._

Los fríos colmillos brillaron a la luz de la vela, se desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa preparándose para perforar, ella temblaba, no quería, le daba miedo, imágenes aterradoras y recuerdos borrosos se formaban en su cabeza y la hacían tiritar, las finas gotas indomables seguían cayendo por sus mejillas tras el fino sollozo que dejo escapar la hyuga, sasuke se acercó a el cuello con deseo.

Miedo. Veía a un nombre acercarse a ella, para matarla, tan aterrador y a la vez tan real, pero él no era sasuke, tenía facciones más graves y su piel era medianamente blanca, su lengua saboreo sus labios, deseosos de probar a hinata, no quería, ella no quería que ese monstro se acercara más, chillo por un momento empuñando la mano y cerrando los ojos con pereza.

sasuke se detuvo en seco, escondiendo los colmillos, beso delicadamente las mejillas donde caían los cristalinos sollozos.

-''lo hare cuando tú quieras''- le susurró al oído en la fría noche –''solo cuando tú quieras''- volvió a decir parándose, abrochando los botones de su camisa negra.

-''espera''- grito, al segundo sasuke tenía el cálido cuerpo de la chica a su espalda, sujetándolo con sus finos y delicados brazos –''gracias sasuke, muchas gracias''-.

Se separó de él, sasuke se fue cerrado la puerta de la habitación tras suyo, camino unos pasos y se dejó caer al piso abrasándose si mismo, con la respiración entre cortada.

¿Qué es esto? su pecho estaba cálido y sentía pequeños cosquilleos en su estómago, cerró los ojos recordándola a ella, su garganta estaba seca y la luz llegaba por la ventana, ella… la sonrisa alegre de hinata se divisó en su mente como una llamarada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente.

-''hinata despierta''- escuchó la ojiperla a la lejanía, el sonido de la cortina de su ventana resonó, el sol instantáneamente se vio atravesando el vitral y llegando a su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente viendo a naruto en el ropero sacando unas ropas.

-''hoy es el gran día de sasuke, no querrás llegar tarde''- naruto saco un vestido y se lo dio a hinata –''ponte esto''-.

Naruto se sentó en una silla al lado derecho de la cama de hinata, viéndola con una sonrisa por 5 minutos.

-'' ¿eto…naruto-sempai, podría irse para yo poder cambiarme?''- naruto callo en la cuenta de su presencia y se fue ruborizado.

Salió de la habitación ya lista, naruto le ofreció su mano y caminaron juntos por el pasillo hacia el gran balcón que ser aproximaba, en él estaba un trompetista que avisaría cuando sasuke pasara la ventana, abajo en el jardín del gran castillo, toda la muchedumbre esperaba a lo que sería su príncipe, sasuke vio a hinata acercándose, le sonrió, naruto la soltó y le indico que fuera hacia él, los dos, él y ella escucharon la trompeta con sus notas y traspasaron la cortina de seda, la gente alababa y gritaba regocijada. Sasuke elevo su mano derecha moviéndola con delicadeza en el aire, sonrió y se fue le el balcón con hinata.

-''veo que el pueblo lo acepta, príncipe''- rio naruto –''mañana será la fiesta de los hermanos sabaku y tenemos que alistarnos''. Por detrás de sasuke apareció hinata –''y hinata será la primera en bailar con este servidor''- se apuntó a sí mismo.

-''eto…yo no sé…bailar muy bien''-

-''no te preocupes princesa, hoy me dedicare a enseñarte''- naruto tomo a hinata de la mano llevándola a su lado –''mientras sasuke se aburre firmando tramites''- rio sarcásticamente.

-''ni sueñes con que te dejare con ella a solas, contratare a un tutor y eso solucionara las coas''- un sirviente llegó avisándole a, él ahora príncipe del reino, que se acortaba el tiempo y que tendría que partir enseguida, sasuke enfurecido miro a naruto el cual se despedía haciéndole burlas.

-''vámonos hinata''- naruto y hinata se fueron de allí, llegaron a una habitación despejada

-''orquesta''- grito él y desde la puerta llegaron violinistas, flautistas, trompetistas, pianistas, etc... -''ven''- le indico naruto.

–''sasuke se tardara y no creo que tenga tiempo de contratar un tutor''- la tomo de la cintura –''solo tienes que seguirme''-

Naruto empezó a dar un paso al frente lentamente mientras que ella retrocedía el contrario, otro paso para atrás y ella daba otro para delante –''muy bien''- sonrió él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-''esta me las pagara''- protesto sasuke mientras se dirigía a una sala de conferencias.

Entro a una sala llena de ancianos, se sentó y escucho algunos discursos, uno de los ancianos le dio un papel en donde tenía que poner su firma, sasuke tomo la pluma y escribió, con respeto se despidió impaciente y salió de la recamara en dirección a la habitación contigua de hinata y naruto.

-''sasuke''- escuchó, se dio media vuelta feliz para saludar a su hermano –'' ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?''- los hermanos se dieron un abraso,-''ve, necesito hablar contigo''-

Itachi y sasuke salieron a él gran jardín, se sentaron bajo un cerezo y empezaron a conversar mientras pasaban las horas.

-''y dime hermano, ¿a qué sabe un humano?''- el viento azoto las ramas del árbol mientras volaban los pétalos junto con su aroma primavera

Sasuke estaba en un verdadero embrollo, no podía decirle a su hermano que todavía no la probaba, eso pondría en juego su vertibilidad y el prejuicio de su hermano traería grabes consecuencias.

-''no es nada fuera de lo común''- respondió sin ni siquiera imaginar cómo podría ser el sabor de la jugosa sangre humana.

-''eso verdaderamente me desilusiona, pensé que pedirla un segundo, pero ya no''- fue una jugada correcta, pensó sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-''hermano, de lo que quería hablarte es de otro suceso''- itachi se colocó erguido y con la mirada a un punto indeterminado mientras que sasuke ponía atención seriamente.

-''próximamente él rey vendrá a visitarte, te conviene, por protección a la humana, que la escondas en su presencia''- itachi viendo el temprano ocaso se levantó, se despidió de su hermano sin previo aviso y se marchó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-''as mejorado mucho''- rio naruto mientras daba vueltas al copas de la música junto con hinata en el salón, hinata se sonrojo perdiendo la concentración y la vista que estaba dirigida a los pies de naruto, haciéndola tropezar con sus pies y pisar a naruto.

-'' ¡lo-lo siento, lo siento mucho!''- hinata agachaba la cabeza una y otra vez pidiendo perdón.

-''no… no te preocupes''- dijo haciendo evidente una queja de dolor –''solo necesito hielo''- notándose la vos agonizante, se sentó en una silla agarrando su pie hinchado.

Hinata corrió a la puerta la cual se abrió frente a sus ojos casi golpeándola en la cara, callo de espadas sintiendo el fino rose de un cuerpo.

-''definitivamente eres problemática''- dijo la vos susurrante, hinata abrió los ojos para ver a sasuke que la tenía tomada a punto de tocar el suelo, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto.

-''yo…este…pise a naruto-sempai''- el rostro de sasuke estaba tan cerca de hinata que podía sentir su reparación.

-''bueno, tendrás que practicar conmigo''-le dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y empezaba la música, hinata puso uno de los brazos en el hombre de sasuke como le había enseñado naruto, luego otro entrelazando la mano de sasuke.

Empezaron a dar paso tras paso, moviéndose al son de la música clásica, hasta llegar a la fría noche.

-'' aprendes rápido''- sasuke y hinata terminaron de bailar al terminar la balada, se inclinaron como era de costumbre en esos bailes.

-''mu…muchas gracias sasuke''- se ruborizo al ver la sonrisa de sasuke que irradiaba felicidad.

-''ve a descansar, mañana a primera hora saldremos en un largo viaje''-

Cuando se fue, la puerta exterior que llevaba a la azotea se abrió, dejando ver a naruto entrar moviendo los cristales.

-''yo muriéndome de dolor pero tu aquí, bailando y aprovechándote´´- gruño naruto quien todavía tenía el pie hinchado. Sasuke camino al lado de él saliendo y abrasando el aire frio de la noche, apoyándose en la separación de mármol.

-'' ¿Cómo crees que se enteraron los hermanos sabaku de que poseías un humano?'' pregunto naruto llevando su manos a la espalda y flexionando sus brazos como hacía de costumbre.

-''no tengo idea, según predigo, si ellos saben, ya todo el reino y más allá están enterados…pero sé que traman algo''- la cara serena de sasuke se fijó en el vacío, analizando.

-''será mejor que estés atento, no tengo un buen presentimiento''-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

''gaara''- dijo una chica rubia sentada en la extensa mesa de la biblioteca, buscando al chico –''gaara ''- llamo otra vez pero sin respuesta, se acercó a la perilla del estudio de su hermano, giro la perilla lentamente respirando agitada y con miedo, viendo la horrible escena, el chico de cabellos rojizos alrededor de un mar de sangre –''gaa…¿gaara?''- intento llamarlo, la mirada sonámbula de su hermano la atemorizó.

-''no es suficiente''- dijo con vos áspera mientras caían gotas de sangre por su boca salpicando.

-''que… ¿Qué no es suficiente?''- su misma pregunta la atemorizó.

-''necesito la sangre, la sangre de ella''- las palabras eran amenazadoras, levanto la mirada para verla con furia, ella con suavidad empezó a retroceder y poco después cerró la puerta frente suyo, respirando hondo y aun temblado.

-''temari ¿qué te ocurrió?'' pregunto su hermano.

-''kankuro, gaara…él, tenemos que darle a esa humana o no sé qué es capaz de hacer''-.

Al llegar la mañana.

-''hinata''- se escuchaba distante la vos y distorsionada a los oídos de la hyuga –''hinata, ven''- la vos se hacía más similar pero más grave –''hinata, no te hare daño, ven''- empezó a producirse un ambiente hostil y sombrío y la vos cambio radicalmente -''hinata, si no sales ahora matare a tus padres''- los gritos horrorosos colmaron el corazón de la hyuga –''te daré hasta tres''- tenía miedo, demasiado miedo para moverse o gritar, estaba petrificada y viendo un pequeño bosque que le resultaba parecido –''1''- se podía ver el brillo de unos colmillos entre las ramas, ella estaba entre ellas, quizás escondida o quizás atrapada, quien sabe –''2''- la presión en su corazón la hiso marearse, empezaron a salir lágrimas en su ojos –''3''- lo siguiente que oyó fueron los gritos de sus padre.

-''nooo''- grito ella despertando, levantándose de su cama y golpeando algo con la mano.

-''hinata-chan, cálmate''- dijo el rubio que yacía en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza. Hinata respiro hondo, con el corazón todavía palpitando fuertemente, recordando esa tenebrosa voz.

-''estúpido, ¿no sabes lo que significa despertarla con delicadeza?''- el chico de cabellos azabache miro con furia a naruto.

-''lo siento, solo grito sorpresivamente''- la ojiperla se recompuso, respirando hondo y pestañado –''gomenasai…naruto-sempai''-

-'' ¿Qué te paso hinata?, de repente gritaste de la nada''- notoriamente las facciones de hinata notaron que era una pregunta incomoda.

-''déjala vestirse, estamos llegando tarde''- le dijo sasuke viendo esa expresión mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo llevaba fuera de la habitación.

Hinata se puso el vestido que sasuke le dio, lo tomo tocando la seda y ruborizándose, recordando como la miraba cuando se había probado ese vestido, cerró los ojos un momento pensando en él…había sido tan buena con él, tan agradecida de que le diera comida, agua y una cama blanda para dormir, tan respetuoso como ningún hombre, recordando con tristeza lo que le había dicho naruto.

-_''según se, todavía sasuke no prueba de tu sangre ¿cierto?''- dijo el rubio balanceándose con una silla_, _ella asintió aunque no muy contenta. _

–''_Escuche de las sirvientas de que no ha comido o bebido desde que tu llegaste''-,_

_-''naruto…tu, después de que lleguemos de la fiesta de los hermanos sabaku…me- me enseñarías a…yo quiero poder''- fue interrumpida ya que sasuke cruzo la puerta_

_Decidió en ese momento darle su sangre a sasuke._

Salió de la habitación viendo a sasuke y naruto con smokings negros, marcando sus pechos musculosos, naruto y sasuke se ruborizaron.

-''hinata-chan, te…te ves hermosa''- lo único que pudo decir naruto ya que tartamudearía el resto.

Sasuke se ruborizo aún más llevando sus manos a los bolsillos e intentando ver a otro lado, cosa que no le resulto ya que su mirada estaba fija en ella.

Ella junto sus dedos nerviosa, el vestido rojo acentuaba sus hermosos ojos y descubierta la espalda.

-''em…vamon…vámonos ya''- dijo sasuke tosiendo a propósito colorado mientras tomaba a hinata del brazo elegantemente y partían al carruaje.

-''hinata, te encantara el paisaje, hay dos montañas grandes, después de eso viene un gran lago y a continuación viene el desierto característico del territorio de los hermanos sabaku''- dijo emocionado naruto mientras los tres bajaban la escalera, llegaron a la gran puerta dejando desplegarse el sol por sus cuerpos, viendo dos carruajes con majestuosos caballos grises y negros.

-'' ¿Quién ira en el segundo carruaje?''- se preguntó naruto avanzando y buscando al invitado que según el iría con ellos.

-''tu iras en él, la capacidad del carruaje sobrepasa la masa de nuestros cuerpos, yo me iré en el primero con hinata''- le dijo sasuke ofreciéndole la mano para subir el escalón de el carruaje, ella subió sentándose en los asientos, luego subió sasuke y cerró la puerta en la cara de naruto antes de que este pudiera alegar.

-''esto es injusto''- dijo mientras los carruajes partían, y naruto se encontraba solo en el asiento sin ninguna compañía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-''Temari, kankuro''- llamo el pelirrojo a sus hermanos.

-''dinos gaara''- dijo el hermano poniéndose rígido al llamado.

-''la quiero''- dijo moviendo una copa de sangre –'' la quiero a ella, la humana del uchiha la quiero ahora, tráiganmela sea como sea''- la mirada fulminante de esos ojos negros se disparó como puñetazos en el estómago para los hermanos enfrente de él.

-''pero gaara, en la noche tendremos la fiesta y…''- fue interrumpida la rubia por el sonido de la copa trisándose y luego rompiéndose por la fuerza de la mano de el pelirrojo.

-''ahora''- acentuó el chico, viendo como sus hermanos salían sus hermanos por la puerta. Miro su mano llena de sangre al ver el rápido curado de ella, lamio los restos que tenía –''solo con ella me poder satisfacer''-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-''sasuke mira, mira''- grito hinata viendo por la ventana que se aproximaban a un gran lago cristalino, con árboles a su alrededor.

-''hinata''- le dijo viendo los rubores en el rostro de ella –'' ¿quieres verlo?''-, sasuke vio como el rostro de ella se iluminaba lleno de felicidad y dicha.

-'' ¿enserio?''- y luego de ver que sasuke asintió sonrojada y agradecida le dio las gracias.

Los carros se detuvieron a la orilla del lago, sasuke le entrego un vestido enflorado para que pudiera moverse con más libertad

-''ve al carruaje y cámbiate''- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió y se fue con el vestido en mano.

Al terminar de probarse salió y se fue acercando al lago feliz, naruto y sasuke se detuvieron a mirar como ella con timidez se iba acercando cada vez más al agua.

-''veo que tienes un lado romántico, sasuke''- bufo naruto con las manos en los bolsillos.

-''cállate''- se dijo el uchiha.

Después de tocar el agua sasuke la llamo para que siguieran su camino, ya se hacía tarde para la fiesta, al cruzar el desierto y ya casi anocheciendo, llegaron a él gran castillo, que en su entrada tenía una alfombra roja, bajaron con cuidado hasta tocar el suelo, hinata miraba el gran castillo igual de grande que el de sasuke.

-''hinata''- dijo sasuke tomándola del brazo y caminando hacia la puerta -''no te separes de mi''- dijo al entrar y ver que todos giraban a su entorno para verlos.

-''ella está aquí''- susurro el pelirrojo con deseo.

_Nos enseñaron que: los errores están en el pasado._

_**Bueno, aquí llega el final del capítulo, espero que les allá gustado y perdónenme por la demora u-u. Sé que no apareció mucho gaara pero les prometo que en el otro capítulo tendrá más participación**_

_**Muchas gracias por su REVIEWS y sigan así :D adiós y hasta pronto espero.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola mis lectores, espero que esta entrega les gusta y prometo actualizar más seguido :D, esto de que te reten por no hacer nada u-u, en fin :d, espero que les guste y les dejo aquí el 4 capitulo.**_

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a masashi kishimoto**_

_Nos enseñaron que: ser hermoso…depende de cuánto cambies._

Las miradas se posaron en hinata junto con una seguidilla de murmullos que intimidaban cada vez más a la hyuga, de entre las multitudes salió una chica de cabellos rosados quien miraba con algo de indiferencia a hinata, siguiendo derecho hacia sasuke, saludándolo.

-''hola sasuke-kun''- dijo ella amarrándose a el brazo de este.

-''hola sakura-chan''- dijo naruto entre ellos, pero ella no le puso ni la mayor atención, mirando a sasuke y tirándolo.

-''ven a bailar conmigo sasuke-kun''- dijo sonriendo felinamente la chica quien seguía tirando de él.

-''ella es hinata-chan''- se interpuso de nuevo el rubio quien señalo a hinata.

-''mu…mucho…gusto''- dijo con el rubor en sus pómulos la ojiperla dándole la mano y mirándola, ella llevaba un corsé apretado a la cintura, demasiado llamativo con una falda que no cubría nada y unas joyas escandalosas por todo su cuerpo, en cambio ella, llevaba solo el vestido rojo y unos aros de diamante.

-''porque no me haces un favor naruto, y te vas con ella a bailar''- dijo majaderamente mientras hacía que sasuke soltara a hinata.

En un segundo las luces se apagaron en todo el gran salón, de allí unas luces de neón nuevamente se prendieron, dejando ver a una chica alta y rubia con su hermano a la derecha, saludaron a todos los invitados presentes.

-''muchas gracias a todos por venir''- dijo la rubia mirando a todo el público –''nuestro hermano menor se encuentra enfermo y es por eso que en la velada se ausentara, esperamos que se diviertan y disfruten''- volvieron todas las luces de la sala mientras la música se disponía a empezar.

Al instante una muchedumbre se enmarcó alrededor de sakura, sasuke, hinata y naruto. Todos intentando acercarse más a la humana, todos fijándose en ese suculento cuello y todos deseándola.

Esa maldita niña, ¿Quién se cree que es para acaparar la atención? pensó sakura escuchando lo que todos a su alrededor le pedían a la hyuga.

-'' ¿quisiera bailar conmigo?''-

-'' ¿me permite esta pieza?''-

'' ¿me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?''-

Sakura tomo una copa en sus manos y resbalándose a propósito boto el vino de su copa en toda la cara de la ojiperla.

-''perdón''- dijo riendo sakura.

Hinata empezó a mirar en todas direcciones avergonzada, bajando la cabeza queriendo escapar de la realidad, espontáneamente sintió que le cubría algo, miro al frente viendo a sasuke sin su chaqueta la cual estaba encima de ella.

-''ven''- le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a un cuarto cruzando el largo pasillo.

Allí dentro cerró la puerta, en el silencio funerario de la habitación empezaron a escucharse pequeños sollozos, hinata se tapó la cara con sus manos intentando contenerse, frenar sus sentimientos pero no pudo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, sasuke camino hacia ella y la abrazo, sin decir nada pero dándole su apoyo, tranquilizándola de sobre manera cálidamente.

-''yo…lo siento sasuke''- decía entre sollozos hinata –''eh arruinado el vestido, perdóname''- dejándose sostener en el pecho de sasuke quien acariciaba su cabello.

-''no importa''- le dijo levantando la vista de ella –''lo importante es que tu estas bien''- le dijo mientras ella se ruborizaba mirándolo fijamente. De la puerta entro temari, la mayor de los hermanos sabaku preguntando lo que había ocurrido.

-''si quieres te presto unos de mis vestidos''- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras que ella asentía agradecía –''ven sasuke, dejémosla vestirse''- le dijo llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

Hinata se dispuso a cambiar su vestido ensuciado por el otro de temari, se miró a un espejo suspirando antes de amarrar la parte de arriba teniendo el cuello descubierto, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-'' ¿Qué haces aquí?''- escuchó una voz proveniente de su espalda, abatida se dio media vuelta viendo a un chico pelirrojo mirándola inmutablemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se acomodó con el cuerpo erguido apoyándose en uno de los pilares de la sala viendo como todos bailaban, serio esperando que llegara hinata.

-''sasuke''- lo llamo una voz familiar.

-''hola shikamaru''- saludo a su amigo de la infancia, con él había estudiado y que sus padres eran grandes amigos –'' ¿Cómo has estado?''-

-''bien, gracias''- contesto shikamaru poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y cargándose junto a sasuke en el pilar –''supe que conseguiste una humana, pensé que estaban extintos''- miro al techo sin ningún punto fijo.

-''yo también lo creía, fue mi hermano quien me la regalo por mi centenario''- rio recordando lo impactado que estaba la primera vez que la vio.

-'' ¿y cómo es? Según se es un monstro''-

Sasuke rio con ironía escuchando a su amigo, hinata definitivamente no era como todos pensaban ella es hermosa, amable, tierna, compasiva… pensó el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro –''digamos que no es como todos creen''- dijo finalmente.

Shikamaru tiro un suspiro –''igualmente sería muy problemático''- dijo mientras volvía a suspirar.

-''bueno sasuke, me despido, se supone que tenía a bailar con temari y si me ve vagando me matara, hasta pronto amigo''- dijo caminando y elevando la mano para una señal de despedida.

Sasuke también se despidió, froto su garganta seca, trago ásperamente imaginando lo que sería probar nuevamente la sangre aunque sea de un animal, había dejado de beber cuando llego hinata, teniendo miedo de que lo vea en el acto y corriera despavorida pero era demasiado, su instinto cada vez estaba más salvaje y eso lo ponía molesto, respiro hondo para volver a poner las manos en sus bolsillos y esperar a hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-'' ¿Qué haces aquí?''- pregunto la vos desapacible originada de el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

-''yo...perdóneme…solo que mi vestido''- no termino la oración, los ojos oscuros del chico la miraban fijamente, y bajando hacia su cuello.

-''tú eres la humana''- dijo agarrando el cuello descubierto de hinata, quedando sin aire intento zafarse con fuerza pero no lo pudo, la mano la elevo empujándola hacia la pared

-''de…detenga…se''- dijo casi sin aire en sus pulmones suplicantes.

El pelirrojo se acercó oliendo el fino perfume de incienso y rosas, cálidamente llenándose de él, bajo hacia su cuello, sacando a la luz sus finos colmillos blancos sedientos de perforar esa blanca piel.

-''sa…sasuke''- musito con lo último de aire que le quedaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió chocando en un gran estruendo en las paredes, el humo se disipo por todo el lugar mientras se escuchaban platos romperse y vidrios quebrarse.

-'' ¡suéltala!''- grito colérico el azabache quien había entrado con furia en la habitación

El pelirrojo miro a su derecha, donde se encontraba el uchiha, soltó a hinata de mala gana, cayendo al suelo tosiendo.

-''uchiha sasuke''- pronuncio desapareciendo como el humo.

Sasuke corrió hacia hinata que aún seguía tosiendo en el suelo.

-'' ¿te hiso daño?''- pregunto asustado, por primera vez verdaderamente asustado.

-''estoy…estoy bien''- dijo tocando su garganta dolida hasta que sintió que la rodeaban, unos brazos fuertes estaban sujetándola, sasuke estaba abrasándola como si no hubiera mañana, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente mientras que su mejillas se coloraban cada vez más. Un trueno alumbro el lugar, seguido por el sonido de las gotas golpeando el suelo, había empezado una tormenta.

-''perdóname, nunca tuve que irme''- le dijo soltándola y ayudándola a levantarse.

-''yo…sasuke quiero irme''- le dijo viendo la gran tormenta que le traía una extraña sensación de nostalgia, viendo borrosamente a un hombre, el mismo hombre que veía cada vez en sus pesadillas.

-''hinata, ¿sasuke están bien?''- llego naruto cruzando el pasillo –''no los encontraba en la fiesta''- les dijo escuchando por consiguiente un estruendo en el cielo, un trueno alumbro el lugar fuertemente.

-''vámonos, se acerca una gran tormenta''- les dijo sasuke, tapando a hinata con su chaqueta y tomándola de la mano. Topándose con sakura

-''espera sasuke, no te puedes ir ahora''- le dijo deteniéndose en la puerta

-''lo lamento pero nos tenemos que marchar''- le dijo

-''si quieres naruto y ella se van en el carruaje mientras los dos nos divertimos''- paso su brazo por el cuello de él acercándose seductoramente.

-''detente, lo lamento pero ya nos vamos''- la empujo levemente mientras seguía si camino con hinata

Al llegar a la puerta se escuchó otro estruendo alumbrando el cielo un rayo que caía, hinata tembló asustada viendo como en su mente se materializaba el bosque que siempre veía en sus pesadillas. Agarro fuertemente la mano de sasuke mientras cruzaban en contra del viento para llegar al carruaje.

Subió hasta él, mientras que la lluvia empezaba a caer chocando con el piso, gota por gota, hinata se llenó de nostalgia, inentendible, un nudo en la garganta se formaba cada vez más.

-''hinata''- le susurró al oído sasuke –'' ¿todo está bien?''- le pregunto.

-''yo…si estoy bien'''- mintió para no preocuparlo –''solo me asustan un poco los rayos''- abrasándola sasuke se puso al lado de ella.

-''descansa''- le dijo -''yo estaré allí cuando despiertes''-.

Hinata se recostó en el hombro de sasuke mientras el pasaba su mano por su hombro con el carruaje en movimiento se marcharon de la festa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara se encontraba mirando por la ventana la gran tormenta que se formaba, deseosa de destrozar, mover y mojar todo a su paso, escucho el crujido de la puerta sin prestar la mayor atención, siguió mirando serio la lluvia caer, los truenos alumbrando el cielo estrellado una y otra vez con potencia.

-'' ¿planeas quedarte allí como una rata?'' dijo mientras se giraba para mirar al interior de su cuarto.

Sakura salió de entre los sillones oscuros cerca de la cama, mirándolo firmemente pero nerviosa.

-''me llamo sakura''- le dijo acercándose a él y apoyándose en el barandal del balcón de mármol –''y tengo un trato que proponerte…sobre la humana''-

El trueno alumbro la cara maquiavélica de sakura mientras gaara susurraba

-''te escucho''-

_Nos enseñaron que: ser hermoso…depende de cuánto cambies._

_**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les allá gustado**_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS con ansias ya que ese es el motivo de mis actualizaciones rápidas :D.**_

_*****10 REVIEWS y lo sigo*** **_

_**Agradezco a: **_

sasukexhinata4ever

layill

Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst

maribelteka

venus hyuga

andrea

lunita


	5. Chapter 5

_**Agradezco todos los reviews, muchísimas gracias también, a todos los que han puesto mi historia en favoritos u otras aleras, agradeciendo de ante mano que lean, muchas gracias.**_

_Nos enseñaron que: la maldad puede llegar a todo lado._

Sasuke se encontraba aborreciendo todo a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba a sus concejero hablarle de esto y de aquello, susurrando y diciéndole que hacer y qué no hacer, miro profundamente por la ventana viendo el sol, brillar tras una noche de tormenta, suspiro recordando a hinata.

-''señor uchiha''- lo desmotivo el golpe de la mesa chocar con el puño de un hombre –'' ¿nos está poniendo atención?''- dijo de mal humor uno de sus asistentes.

Enojado desvió la mirada al hombre que había interrumpido esa bella ilusión en su mente, se levantó de la silla en que estaba mirándolo penetrante –'' ¿¡tiene algún problema!''- le encaro con autoridad.

-'no…ninguno señor''- tartamudeo nervioso mientras retrocedía como un conejo asustado.

-''aquí termina la reunión''- les dijo a sus consejeros, yéndose a la puerta y cerrando tras suyo de un portazo.

Camino por todo el pasillo hasta marcharse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura reía en su carruaje mientras recordaba el pacto que habían hecho ella y el príncipe sabaku hace un día, el carruaje se detuvo en el gran castillo que familiarizaba mucho, rio de manera maliciosa, la puerta se abrió dejándola apreciar el paisaje, empujo a el hombre al lado de la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, tocando con la bisagra en forma de león espero.

-''buenas tardes ¿Qué es el ofrece?''- pregunto el mayordomo al abrir la puerta

-'' ¿se encontrara sasuke uchiha?''- pregunto arreglando su busto y peinado

-''él se encuentra en una conferencia, si desea puede esperarlo en la sala''- sakura asintió y entro en el castillo, sentándose en un sillón forrado mirando pretenciosamente el lugar.

-''muchas gracias, ahora márchese''- le ordeno a el sirviente del castillo el cual hizo caso despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-''ahora, tengo que realizar mi plan''- rio nuevamente con maldad levantándose del sillón y percatándose de que nadie estuviera presente.

Empezó a buscar por todas partes indicios de algo, algo que solo ella y tal vez gaara sabían, llegando hacia la ventana donde se percató de algo, vio con asombro y a su gusto como hinata dejaba al descubrió su cuello y naruto abrasándola desde atrás estaba a punto de morderla.

-''verdaderamente esplendido''- gruño con avaricia interior viendo la fragante escena a sus pies, verdaderamente esplendido para sus planes.

-''señorita''- entro el mismo sirviente a la habitación-''sasuke ha llegado''-.

La morena volvió a sonreír mostrando sus afilados dientes, corrió hacia la puerta y vio a sasuke sorprendido por su visita, le tomo la muñeca y lo acercó a ella.

-''sasuke-kun, ¿no quieres divertirte conmigo?''- sasuke de mala gana soltó a la pelirrosa sin motivos de nada con ella, le indico se marchara pero ella no acato

-''sasuke, sé que me deseas''- volvió a decir amarrando como una serpiente sus brazos a la espalda de él.

-''basta sakura, márchate ahora''- le volvió a decir más tajante pero ella nuevamente no acato, con una sonrisa lo empujo a la ventana –'' ¿Por qué no ves lo que hacen tu amigo y la humana?''-

Sasuke se dio media vuelta para observar atónito, naruto abrasando a hinata, apunto de morderla, pestaño por unos segundos, sin creer en lo que veía, respiro aturdido y con el corazón contrallándose.

-''ves sasuke, mientras esos amantes juegan, nosotros también podríamos jugar''- la ira de sasuke se hizo mayor al escuchar la palabra –amantes- tras una ola de euforia e ira desapareció.

Sakura rio entre dientes tomando sus cosas y marchándose del lugar, aunque quisiera ver como se desenlazaban las cosas.

Sasuke apareció tras naruto, lleno de una furia incontenible lo tomo le la camisa y lo golpeo con todo su puño dándole un golpe solido en la cara.

Hinata apenas reaccionando ahogo un grito mientras tapaba su boca con una mano.

-''naruto''- rio irónico sasuke mientras caminaba hacia él

-'' ¡¿Qué te ocurre?''- gruño naruto intentando levantarse y escupiendo sangre de su boca, su cabello rubio se vio manchado con tierra, apoyándose de su rodilla se puso de pie, tambaleándose levemente.

-''sasuke lo qu''- fue interrumpido por otro golpe de sasuke a su estómago, esta vez más fuerte y rápido que el anterior

-'' ¿planeas decirme que no es lo que creo?''- camino sasuke hacia él –''no soy estúpido naruto''- agarro los cabellos del rubio levantando la vista de este y observándolo por unos segundos, su cara hinchada junto con los rastros de sangre se juntaban para demostrar el gran golpe de sasuke, levando su puño para golpearlo pero un grito lo detuvo

-''sasuke''- grito ella corriendo y protegiendo a naruto –''sasuke por favor escuch''-

-''lárgate''- le dijo con su mirada fría, soltó a naruto viéndola a ella –''lárgate o por lo menos apártate de mí vista''- giro su cuerpo y camino hacia la puerta, apretando la perilla con dolor entro a el castillo en silencio.

-''sa…sasuk''- la voz de hinata se escuchó entrecortada, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos borrosos, intento contenerse bajando la vista, se agacho hasta llegar a naruto, lo ayudo a levantarse -''yo…lo siento mu''- no pudo continuar pues de sus ojos caían lágrimas, dejando a naruto salió corriendo.

-''espera hinata''- grito naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-''mierda''- gruño mordiéndose el labio –''mierda''- grito nuevamente empujando todo en su recamara, tirando jarrones y espejos, se sentó en su sillón juntando las manos y llevándolas a su cabeza, tragando saliva respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos y viendo los horribles recuerdos de ella, hinata con su mejor amigo, intento ser racional pero no pudo, sus malditos sentimientos eran más poderosos, se levantó golpeando la pared con tal fiereza que en esta se produjo un agujero.

-'' ¡maldita sea!''- grito mordiéndose el labio inferior y volviendo a golpear todo lo cercano a su estar. Se hundió en su cama mientras que su corazón estaba hecho añicos.

En la otra recamara hinata con un poco de algodón curaba a naruto.

-''yo…lo lamento tanto''- volvió a decir arrepentida mientras que pasaba pomada por uno de los labios del rubio.

-''no te preocupes…auch''- se quejó al sentir el algodón en su herida –''ese teme se dará cuenta de que esto no es lo que cree''- volvió a quejarse pero esta vez el algodón llego a su frente.

Hinata un poco más animada sonrió levemente intentando ser optimista, termino de curar a naruto cerrando el botiquín de emergencia y guardando la pomada.

Naruto viendo lo poco feliz que era ella, la abrazo, intentando reconfortarla.

-''calma, hina-chan, sasuke no es tan…''- fue estorbado y detenido por sasuke, mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-'' ¿Qué?''- rio de sobremanera –'' ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente listo para darme cuenta de su relación?''- la voz potente iba aumentando cada vez más hasta llegar al punto de gritar con ira.

-''márchate naruto''- le ordeno fulminante mientras abría la puerta para él en forma sutil –''márchate antes de que te ante''- su voz convencía lo suficiente para que hinata temblara subconscientemente.

-''no sin irme con hinata, no estás en tu sano juicio para hablarle''- naruto tomo a hinata junto con una prenda para la fría noche, intento avanzar sujetándola delicadamente pero la voz de sasuke lo impidió.

-''guardias''- ordeno él y al instante naruto estuvo rodeado de hombres armados apuntándolo. Sasuke sonrió y dando media vuelta largándose dijo –''despójenlo del castillo''- desapareció tras el corredor.

-'' ¡SASUKE!-''- grito mientras lo empujaban a la salida –'' ¡SASUKE!''- pero él no respondió, encerrándose en sí mismo junto a su habitación.

Hinata estaba paralizada, intentando no volver a caer en lágrimas, respirando agitado sintiendo el calor en sus pómulos y como la adrenalina se alejaba a cabo de un rato, se sentó en su cama asustada, sin saber qué hacer, ¿Cómo un simple mal entendido produciría eso?, provocando que sasuke y naruto dejaran de ser amigos, solo por lo que había pedido ella, tal vez no había pensado las coas, pero el daño estaba hecho, se limpió un poco y levantándose se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y caminado a la habitación de sasuke.

Toco la puerta con valor y entro, viéndolo allí, tirado en su cama con la notoria habitación destrozada por su fuerza bruta, la mirada se dirigió a ella, una mirada oscura y completamente vacía, desilusionada, el corazón roto sin que ella lo notara, se levantó de la cama sentándose y esperando las palabras de la hyuga.

-''sasuke''- dijo ella moviendo un poco sus manos para quitar la tensión –''sasuke lo que tu viste no fue…'''- se calló, viéndolo, viéndolo como trasmitía la imagen de alguien destrozado interiormente, se le quebró el corazón verlo así de abatido, trago saliva y continuo.

-''sasuke naruto y yo''-

-''calla''- dijo dándose vuelta –''lárgate al igual que naruto''-

Hinata bajo la vista desilusionada, respetándolo y saliendo de la habitación, se dirigió a la habitación donde vio sus ventanas abiertas.

-''hola''- susurra a su oído una voz familiar, en viento movió las cortinas batiéndolas con brusquedad ocultando aquella sombra que yacía tras ella, tras un suspiro ella cayo desvanecida en los brazos de este mientras mostraba una sonrisa que atentaba a su autocontrol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-''maldición''- refunfuño naruto en el picaporte de el gran castillo, segundos antes lo habían empujado por la puerta y tirado al frio suelo nocturno, se rasco la cabeza intentando pensar hasta que se le ocurrió algo, se dirigió a escondidas por los arbustos de la entrada, miro en dirección al cielo.

-''definitivamente es allí''- dijo tomando una enredadera y escalando poco a poco subiendo cada pie y apoyándolo en una de las aberturas rotas de la pared antigua.

Llego hasta el balcón de cortinas blancas, curiosamente con las ventanas abiertas, se sujetó y callo dentro.

-''hinata''- susurro sin ver a nadie en la habitación

-'' ¿hinata?''- pero nadie contesto, el viento hurgo las cortinas llegando a la cara del rubio, oloroso por un instante aquel especifico olor impregnado en la cortina.

-'' ¡Sasuke!''- escucho el azabache que tocaban con tal ferocidad a su puerta, terminado de tirarla al suelo.

-¡sasuke maldición!''- gruño el rubio que lo tomo de la camisa. –''hinata, se la llevaron''-

Lo miro implacable lleno de rabia, a punto de despegar esa sonrisa seria de su rostro.

-''debe estar acostándose ahora mismo''-

-''aun no lo entiendes ¿cierto?, ella nunca te engañaría''-

-'' ¿y se supone que fue una ilusión lo que vi?, pues no me tomaras como un estúpido''- le quito la mano de su camisa arreglándola. Miro a su amigo quien mostraba una sonrisa ingenua.

-''ella…quería darte su sangra…'' dijo el rubio.

**Flash back**

_-''naruto-kun''- los pómulos de la hyuga estaban rosados de sobre manera, mientras movía sus dedos entrelazándolos con timidez y la cabeza gacha avanzando._

_-''dime hinata''- dijo el rubio doblando sus codos y llevando sus manos a la nuca._

_-''quisiera…quisiera saber si-si…''- se detuvo un momento para sacar valor y hablarle de frente a naruto –''si duele…la mordida''- _

_-¿Qué mordida?...aah''- dijo asombrado –''ESA mordida''- sonrió el rubio moviendo los cabellos azulados de la chica.-''pues según mi tesis, la perforación con los colmillos dolería un poco, pero después se tasaría''-_

_-''ya veo''- musito ella un poco mejor –''yo estaba pensando en- en darle de mi sangra a sasuke y…no sabría qué hacer en ese momento''- _

_-''pues mira, si sasuke se coloca detrás, haci''- naruto se colocó en la misma posición en la que indico el mismo, moviendo un poco el cuello de ella sin tocarla obviamente –''pues allí tu…'' la llegada de sasuke quien golpeo a naruto se precipito._

_**Fin flash back**_

Sasuke se dejó caer como plomo a su cama, mirando desconcertado a los ojos de su amigo, respirando entre cortado, sintiendo como su palpitar iba aumentando según su pulso, intentando decir alguna palabra, oración o frase, los pies le empezaron a temblar, ella… ella lo había hecho todo por él, todo ese mal entendido fue…se colocó las manos en la cabeza, no era posible eso, todo el mar pesar lo estaba carcomiendo.

-''sasuke, a ella se la llevo gaara''- esas palabras bastaron para que sasuke levantara la mirada y se transformara en humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata abrió los ojos sintiendo la fría mano trasladarse por su cuerpo, en una habitación oscura, unas fuertes cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos, se hundió en la profundidad de unos ojos verdes. Asustada soltó un grito ahogado quitando la concentración de su captor.

Él la miro instantáneo, serio con un aire de intriga, girando para ver ese hermoso cuello al descubierto.

-''por- por favor, suélteme''- suplico, gaara tomo su rostro girándolo y oliendo su ser mientras que en ella corrían lágrimas. Si esperar saco sus colmillos preparados.

-''nooo''- grito pero no podía hacer nada, una fuerte presión en su cuello casi inhumana la izo sucumbir en llanto y horror –''sa…sasuke''- susurro mientras la sangre corría.

De allí todo ocurrió lentamente, sasuke apareció en la habitación viendo exuberante la sangre correr del cuello de ella, como sufría, un olor llego a su nariz, casi mareándolo de exquisitez, una fragancia demasiado deliciosa para ser real, al igual que ese color, el puro color a sangre que corría por el cuerpo de ella.

Gaara tomando si cesar la soltó sin quererlo, con la boca manchada de carmesí, se limpió un poco mirando con una sonrisa a sasuke, saboreo sus propio labios con codicia.

-''sasuke…''- musito en el suelo ella con dolor en su cuello desgarrado.

Sasuke empuño su mano, con los ojos negros mirando con completa ira la figura de gaara, quien movía las manos extrañamente, el pelirrojo se movió un poco a la pared y la golpeo. Despedazando la pared y más allá de ella.

-''sorprendente''- susurro pestañando con sus ojos verdes, la sangre de ella, sumando la incalculable delicia, le aportaba más poder a quien la bebiera, rio fuertemente mientras se aproximaba a ella y la agarraba de los cabellos.

-'' ¡suéltala!''- gruño sasuke.

-''oblígame''.

_**Waaaa!, yo misma me emocione o, pobre de hinata, todos la desean.**_

_**¿Qué creen que le hará sasuke a gaara? o viceversa **_

_**Y otra pregunta, si quisieran que hubiera lemon, no soy muy experta y con respecto a su respuesta, si fuera un si mayoritario, ¿alguien podría ayudarme? Muchas gracias**_

_**Sigan mandando REVIEWS, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos por leer mi historia y espero actualizar más seguido.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son reservados y únicamente esta historia es sin fines empresarios._

_Lo realice mucho más largo, espero que les agrade._

_Nos enseñaron que: el perdón no vale lo suficiente._

_Gaara tomando si cesar la soltó sin quererlo, con la boca manchada de carmesí, se limpió un poco mirando con una sonrisa a sasuke, saboreo sus propio labios con codicia._

_-''sasuke…''- musito en el suelo ella con dolor en su cuello desgarrado._

_Sasuke empuño su mano, con los ojos negros mirando con completa ira la figura de gaara, quien movía las manos extrañamente, el pelirrojo se movió un poco a la pared y la golpeo. Despedazando la pared y más allá de ella._

_-''sorprendente''- susurro pestañando con sus ojos verdes, la sangre de ella, sumando la incalculable delicia, le aportaba más poder a quien la bebiera, rio fuertemente mientras se aproximaba a ella y la agarraba de los cabellos._

_-'' ¡suéltala!''- gruño sasuke._

_-''oblígame''._

Casi exuberante ya no lo resistía, tenía el deseo de matar, el más fuerte deseo de matar que había tenido en su vida, aun en los momentos más difíciles que había vivido, pero aumentando el hecho de que todos sus sentidos estaban adormecidos y aún más rogando por ese fresco olor a sangre en el ambiente, suplicante de correr y beber esa jugosa esencia, desvío su mirada a ella, estaba casi inconsciente, con los ojos entrecerrados y con su respiración forzada, tan frágil…era incomprensible la diferencia que existía entre él y ella, en realidad entre todos ellos y solo ella, su sangre pertenecía a la pulcritud pura.

Con la mínima intención de acabar esto pronto, gaara con ansias de seguir desgarrado esa piel blanca y beber ese exquisito cáliz, empezó a darlos primeros golpes hacia sasuke.

Se trasladó con una velocidad inigualable aun en las mejores condiciones del mayor de los guerreros hacia sasuke, dándole un golpe certero que el apenas pudo divisar, con tal magnitud que lo empujó hacia la pared enterrándolo en ella y cayendo, luego, hacia el suelo.

-''pensar que uchiha sasuke, uno de los más reconocidos y poderosos hombres este tan débil, me temo que tu alimentación no es la debida''- el pelirrojo dio en el blanco, mirándolo con ojos profundos intentando probar si podía matarlo con la mirada.

El tosiendo y escupiendo un poco de sangre del golpe se reincorporó aullándose en sus piernas, abatido y desconcertado al punto de no saber qué ocurriría, Gaara volvió a embestirlo sin previo aviso, tomando su cabeza y golpeándola contra su muslo, luego, agarrando sus cabellos azabaches y viendo cómo se retorcía en una mueca de dolor, era hermoso, sublime el hecho de su sufrimiento, el encantaba la sensación de poder en sus manos.

Sasuke respiraba entrecortado sumiso a sus pensamientos, demasiado débil y cansado, no podía más lo único que quería era.

**Sangre.**

Su boca estaba seca, mucho más seca de lo que nunca hubiera estado, solo quería alcanzar aunque fuera una mísera gota del charco alrededor de ese cuerpo casi sin vida de…de…las palabras salieron de su boca para despertarlo como una oleada de poder, por fin estaba totalmente decidido, tomo a Gaara por la camisa empujándolo y botándolo al suelo con brutalidad.

-''no dejare que…''- se limpió la sangre de la boca, el azabache –''no dejare que tú ni nadie…''- empuño su mano directamente –''le hagan daño''- golpe tras golpe, bárbaramente lo levanto dándole una patada y luego agarrando su cuello, el pelirrojo lo evadió intentando esquivar los golpes pero cada vez eran más rápidos.

-'' ¿¡cómo!''- grito Gaara recibiendo el impacto, mordiéndose el labio y retrocediendo cada vez más, los ojos negros del uchiha se tornaban cada vez más profundos con una tonalidad leve color sangre, daba miedo, totalmente fuera de sus casillas, ni siquiera constaba el tiempo o el lugar, nada, en lo único que se preocupaba sasuke eran en acabar con Gaara.

Desapareció para atacarlo por la espalda, sasuke tomo el brazo de este con una sonrisa endemoniada, golpeo verticalmente en el cuello dejándolo en el suelo quejándose, sin soltar el brazo lo doblo brutalmente rompiéndole con el sonido seco de un hueso quebrándose, sorprendido, atónito Gaara apenas podía observar esa sonrisa en el rostro del moreno, tan deseosa de eliminarlo, ya no era el mismo que antes en su presencia no estaba el sasuke uchiha sino el mismísimo diablo hijo de satanás.

El azabache rio por los bajos viendo la sangre correr en el pelirrojo, sus ojos verdosos semi-cerrados eh hinchados, tomo el otro brazo de Gaara, quien miraba plasmado, gritando por auxilio, no podía, el poder sorprendente de sasuke lo abrumaba ni lo dejaba pensar en las condiciones en que estaba, el dolor tras un grito ahogado de él lo dejo en el suelo, sasuke había atravesado el brazo de este con su mano que se había transformado en casi una cuchilla mortal.

Allí empezaba a hacerse un charco de sangre, por supuesto eso no lo mataría pero verlo contraerse de su mismo dolor le encantaba al uchiha.

Naruto desesperado en el castillo sin saber dónde rayos se había esfumado sasuke sin él empezó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo hacia donde percibía el olor de hinata, cruzando un puente se detuvo…el olor se mesclaba con sangre, el corazón se le contrajo esperando lo peor, y así llego, encontró el escondite, entro escabulléndose sentido más olor por toda partes, se tapó la nariz intentando resistir, pisando con un sonido acuoso se fijó en el suelo, lleno de sangre que provenía de una habitación llena de polvo, entro viendo a su amigo despedazar el brazo izquierdo de sabaku no Gaara, giro un poco casi mareado al ver a hinata, ella en el suelo con sus cabellos tocando el charco de sangre, con la respiración fortuita, como si no pudiera más.

-''hinata''- susurro agachándose hacia ella- ''resiste''- corto un poco de tela de su camisa intentando detener la hemorragia de su cuello, aun tapando con su manga su nariz.

Desde un rincón tras la oscuridad aparecieron los hermanos de gaara, con una imagen afligida, tal vez sintieron el olor de la sangre de su hermano y preciados llegaron allí, sea lo que sea los destrozó, verlo allí tirado con sasuke pisándolo con desprecio.

Corrieron a detener al moreno, el cual los miro arrogante, kankuro intento correrlo pero este se lo impidió, golpeándolo en el estómago para que callera al suelo oprimiendo su abdomen, miro a la rubia que temblaba por dentro.

-''sasuke…''- susurro naruto casi temeroso de sus mismas palabras, este no lo miro –''sasuke ella ya está a salvo''- siguió ignorándolo, esta vez caminando hacia kankuro y levantándolo del hombro, golpeándolo con su puño en toda la cara sin el poder defenderse.

-'' ¡sasuke!''- grito el rubio desesperado, sabía que lo mataría, estaba preparado para matarlo, distrayéndolo la rubia le lanzo una cuchilla que roso su rostro, sasuke la miro furioso, agarrándola del cabello y tirándola a la pared, totalmente controlado fuerte, poderoso sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, controlado por sus sentimientos.

-''sa…sasuke''- susurro la voz cálida proveniente de entre los brazos de naruto, ella intentando alzar la mano para tocarlo volvió a musitar su nombre, entristecía, naruto la silencio diciéndole que estaba bastante mal para hablar, sería mejor que guardara sus energías

-''sasuke de…detente''- fue lo último que dijo ella antes de caer inconsciente.

Él se voltio en seco, sin moverse ningún centímetro pero observándola, luego subiendo la imagen hacia su amigo –''vámonos sasuke, tenemos que curarla''- susurro el rubio levantándose con ella en brazos, sasuke lentamente asintió respirando y tragando con un nudo en la garganta, volteo al ver a Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, en una disyuntiva si él había provocado eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto llego al castillo impidiéndole paso de los sirvientes u otra persona externa, solo sasuke, la dejo tendida en la cama mientras sacaba la tela enrojecida y la cambiaba por unas gasas esterilizadas, limpio la herida cuidadosamente, para luego vendarla, sasuke la miraba esperando esperaba que naruto terminara.

Se limpió las manos mirando a su amigo, el azabache preocupado no dejaba de moverse por toda la habitación.

-''ahora está mejor''- le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro –''cuando despierte sentirá dolor pero más allá de eso nada''- sasuke dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, apretando el puño casi rompiendo su palma con los dedos en silencio fúnebre.

-''es mejor que estés cuando despierte''- se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse –''sasuke…tranquilo ''- cerro la puerta tras él dejándolo solo con ella durmiendo.

Allí transcurrió la noche, sasuke miraba iluso por la ventana recalcando lo estúpido que era, afirmando con su mano una herida en su estómago, hecha por Gaara hace unas horas, no era mortal aunque con la poca nutrición que tenía, se demoraría bastante, mordió su labio inferior enfurecido consigo mismo bajando la cabeza afirmado por el balcón, ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando hinata despertara?, se sentía tan culpable como si él la hubiera herido en el cuello, las malditas incógnitas le llenaban la cabeza, ni siquiera podría mirarle a los ojos, ¿Cómo hacerlo?.

Allí se quedó toda la noche preocupándose a cada movimiento de la ojiperla, procurando que no tuviera ningún mal, hasta que despertara y tal vez lo odiara, todo lo que sufrió fue por él, ¿acaso no lo odiaría?, estaba en todo su derecho. Los finos movimientos en la madrugada le quitaron la concentración al uchiha, hinata deslizando sus manos por las sabanas produjo un leve gemido aun con los ojos cerrados, sasuke ni hablo, no sabía que decir.

Ella sujeto sus vendajes, con una leve mueca de dolor, empezó poco a poco a abrir los ojos reconociendo la habitación en que estaba, su corazón empezó a palpitar cuando vio a sasuke frente a ella, con una mirada desolada, titubeando para poder decir algo, se levantó sentándose en la blanda cama mientras las luz se dejaba escapar por le ventana oliendo la brisa mañanera.

-''sasuke''- pronuncio ella después de un silencio mortal.

-''es… ¿estás bien?''- la voz de sasuke se escuchó baja y sin ningún sentimiento que no sea culpa, notoria culpa de parte de él, espero que ella asintiera levemente, sin poder mirarla se dio media vuelta dejando ver un poco de su camisa manchada de su sangre y la de Gaara.

-''sasuke, ¿estas herido?''- las palabras atravesaron los oídos del moreno ¿sigue preocupándose por mí? pensó.

El negando le dio la espalda, dispuesto a salir.

-'' ¡espera!''- grito ella intentando levantarse de la cama pero cayendo torpemente por lo débil que se encontraba. Sasuke socorriéndola la levanto sentándose mutuamente en la cama.

-''yo…si tú quieres me puedo ir''.

-''no, sasuke no te vayas''- quizás le diría que era un estúpido, que lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo o eso era lo que pensaba él –''yo quería darte…'' su mano le tembló pero afirmándola firmemente alzó la muñeca para que el la pedirá apreciar.

La garganta de sasuke se colocó rígida, intentando resistirse, trago en forma espontánea intentando negarse.

-'' ¡No!''- grito –''hinata no lo entiendo, como puede ser que aun de lo que te hice puedas… tú debes odiarme''- se tomaron un inmuto de silencio, sasuke se encontraba levantado con la espalda derecha pero el mentón mirado hacia el suelo.

-''yo-yo no creo que fue tu culpa… solo''. Hinata se levantó afirmándose de la pared y llegando junto a él, levantando su mano el acaricio el rostro.-''solo fue un mal entendido''- pronuncio –''tu estas débil y no et recompradas si no bebes''- dejo desnudo su muñeca acercándola a él, tomando un pequeño cuchillito de la mesa junto al mostrador y cortándose levemente pero dejando que la sangre fluyera.

-''hinata yo…'' dejo a relucir sus blancos colmillos afirmando la muñeca de esta, cerrando los ojos dejo que se hundieran esos dos dientes. Él penetró, cuidadosamente pero con el afán que había añorado por tanto, hasta cuando pudo tocar la primera boca su paladar pudo sentir el cantar de los ángeles, la cosa más deliciosa jamás probada, tan cálida como pensaba que fuera y aún más, no pensaba que podría detenerse, no podía, era demasiado para él.

Se despegó retrocediendo con la boca manchada de un rojo vivo.

-''si- si tomo más no podría detenerme''- contesto limpiándose aun con el respiro entre cortado, dándole una gasa para que pudiera curar su muñeca. –''es mejor que descanses''- aun percibiendo ese olor tan dulce corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

-''sasuke…yo''- pronuncio hinata afirmando su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke corrió a su habitación cerrándose a sí mismo rápidamente.

-'' ¿lo lamentaste?''- la vos del rubio alarmo a sasuke de tremenda manera, dando un pequeño salto en sí mismo, lo miro sentado en el escritorio de la esquina con los pies en la mesa mirándolo de sobre manera.

-''fue…no te incumbe''- se resignó a decir.

-''pues deberías disculparte con ella y con tu amigo claro''- puso sus manos en la nuca flexionando los brazos.

-''mm… ''-

-''mañana espero que arreglen las cosas, ella te aprecia mucho sasuke y creo que tú también a ella''-

A la mañana siguiente naruto entro a la habitación de hinata trayéndole el desayuna para cambiar las vendas junto con sasuke como un perrito abandonado tras suyo.

-'' ¿te ha dolido?''-

-''no-o, solo son pequeñas puntadas naruto-kun''- levanto su mano tocando las gasas, el rubio dejó el broche que las sujetaba y dejo caer la gasa para limpiar la superficie.

Allí se encontraba la cicatriz, las desgarradoras marcas oscuras diferentes al tono claro y puro de la piel de hinata, sasuke dejo de mirar hundido en sus pensamientos, exuberante y dolido, naruto unto la pomada y nuevamente tapo con la gasa la herida.

Levantándose del asiento el rubio le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo susurrándole sin que la morena lo escuchara.

-''intenta hablar con ella''-

Cerro la puerta automáticamente dejándolos solos, sin decir monosílaba. La mirada de sasuke se escondía bajo su flequillo.

Intentando hablar los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo:-''sasuke yo'', -''hinata'-

Los dos corazones se contrajeron, sonrojados.

-''sasuke yo quería pedirte''- tomo un segundo de silencio para respirar y unir el valor necesitado para la palabra –''pedirte perdón''-

Sasuke alzó la vista asombrado, por dos cosas, aquellas palabras y lo nostálgicas que sonaban y tenía razón, los ojos perlados de ella estaban rodeados de un mar de lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

-''yo, perdóname, no sabía a quién pedirle consejo, pero supe que tu no estabas alimentándote por mi culpa y yo…yo encontré a naruto, no quería serte una molestia y yo…'' fue interrumpida por la mano de sasuke tocando la suya, quedo perpleja por un segundo.

-''tu deberías estar enojada''- se limitó a decir avergonzado. tu deberías ser la que no me hablara, deberías estar resentida, por mi tu tienes esas marcas desgarradoras pensó sin poder pronunciar todo lo que le quería decir a ella.

-''igualmente, no hago nada para pagar todo lo que me das cada día''- apretó su puño intentando no llorar, eran tantas las cosas que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo que ya no se podía ni pensar en aquello.

Guardo nuevamente la vista en su flequillo mientras se mordía el labio.

-''me marcho…tengo una reunión importante''- agarro con certeza la manilla de la puerta mientras se culpaba a si mismo por lo estúpido de sus palabras, giro la perilla.

-''cuídate''- cerro tras suyo saliendo de la habitación hecho un bólido incauto, las palabras que había ensayado con tanto espero de su perdón, que imaginaba en su mente se volvieron nublosas al ver la sonrisa de ella, y esos….esos ojos llorosos. Fue a su recamara a toar su chaqueta y salió a la reunión que tenia con el rey y sus consejeros, el cuerpo de ancianos.

Bajó del carruaje con su traje negro, el atardecer prominente cambiaba los colores del cielo a un naranjo encendido mientras que el viento soplaba rodeándolo con su fulgor, frente suyo se encontraba la arquitectura más magnifica jamás creada, un bello castillo con altos arbustos, más de cien habitaciones, balcones con tallados de oro y todo eso era de el rey de su pueblo que hoy haría una leve aparición por la gran reunión encomendada.

Entro por la puerta de piedra, enarcando su peso, cruzo el pasillo subiendo unas escaleras hasta llegar a un gran salón con una mesa de madera que se extendía a lo largo, con el espacio suficiente cada silla posicionada una a lado de la otra.

-''buenas tardes hermano''- dijo una voz mostrando esos ojos color sangre, el hermano de sasuke, uchiha itachi llego hacia el uchiha menor estrechando su mano con al de él –''espero que estés preparado para esto, se pondrá interesante''-

Sasuke alzo la vista para ver a todos los príncipes de las naciones vecinas reunidos, sentados unos con toros todos rodeados una silla aterciopelada roja en la cual se sentaría su rey.

Sasuke se sentó en una silla junto con itachi en tora, el consejo de ancianos estaban rígidos en sus sillas hasta que uno de ellos se levanto poniendo orden.

-''me temo que nuestra excelencia, el rey, no podrá bendecirnos con su presencia pero igualmente pidió que la sesión comenzara, por favor estipulen los actos que se reclaman''-

Itachi uchiha se levanto de su asiento.

-''como todos sabes, hace unos meses a uchiha sasuke segundo hijo de uchiha fugaku, con el permiso de el supremo rey, se le otorgaron sus propias tierras para gobernar junto con un regalo mio, una humana de raza pura''-

-'' ¡difiero!''- sonó al voz ronca de un anciano mientras se levantaba golpeando su puño en la mesa, sasuke clavo una mirada voraz en él quien continuo hablando –''itachi uchiha siento el líder de su clan tras la muerte de fugaku no tenia ningún derecho en otorgar ese objeto tan valioso a su hermano''-

-''¡ella no es ningún objeto!'' grito sasuke furioso mientras todos quedaban en silencio.

-''señor, no hay ninguna ley hecha por el rey que prohíba mi estimado regalo a sasuke''- itachi intentó ayudar a su hermano sin tensar a todo el publico –''pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre ese punto, estamos aquí con el motivo de que el hermano menor de los sabaku se limito a ingresar sin el debido permiso a la mansión uchiha y raptar algo muy valioso de sus aposentos''-

Sasuke pudo divisar las caras de dos de los hermanos sabaku allí presentes, estaba y kankuro altibajo mientras que temari se disponía a hablar con los brazos cruzados.

-''el estado en que esta nuestro hermano no es de divino juicio, intentamos que él recapacite de sus actos aunque ahora esta en reposo por las heridas producidas en su encuentro con el uchiha''- recalcando encuentro con énfasis –''damos las disculpas pertinentes por un miembro de nuestra familia prometiendo que nunca más ocurrirá''-

Esto no satisfacía mucho al uchiha menor pero no podía pedir más, quería volver al castillo lo más pronto posible ya que se anochecía muy pronto. Todos se levantaron tomando una leve reverencia y luego marchándose de sus puestos.

-''sasuke''- llamo su hermano colocando la mano en su hombro -''ten mucho cuidado''-

-''gracias'' dijo algo deprisa mientras salía hacia la puerta y afloraba una sonrisa de los labios de itachi.

La noche la tormenta de agosto era evidente, en esta época siempre era habitual ver la lluvia por las noches junto con fuertes truenos que vibraban y alumbraban la oscuridad.

Sasuke subió a su carruaje intentando en lo posible que las gotas que empezaban a caer no llegaran a tocarlo. El galope de los caballos se hizo esmero hasta llegar al castillo en donde recibían a sasuke con un paraguas encima suyo, el trueno alumbro el lugar, sasuke emprendió camino con el deseo de que aquellos días lluviosos se detuvieran y llegara la época de él gran sol alumbrándolo todo y floreciendo las flores.

Otro trueno callo chocando con el frio suelo y provocando un verdadero estreno, la des iluminada mansión medieval llena de penumbra rodeaba con el ambiente fúnebre, los oídos de sasuke ya estaban consternados y casi sin su propio sentido pero en el silencio un chillido lo saco de su caminar, se quedo tendido intentando escuchar nuevamente aquel sonido.

-''snif''- atento pudo apreciarlo cada vez que chocaba un trueno y se alumbraba el lugar reflejando las villas de la ventana como sombras fúnebres, siguió hasta aquel sonido deteniéndose en la puerta y tomando las dos perillas de metal en sus manos, tras sonidito abrió las puertas.

Otro sonido lleno sus oídos parecido a el vuelo de un agila, el viento golpeó con furia los pómulos de azabache no obstante el no retrocedió, se quedo petrificado mirando a la chica que estaba encorvada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos abrazando dichas piernas, con pequeños temblores cada llamarada de luz y sonido ferviente de los truenos. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta tal vez desde la última vez que entro allí.

-''hinata…'' susurro él sin dar paso alguno deteniéndose en aquel nombre pero ella no se inmuto, estaba consternada en si misma con miedo.

Sasuke camino hacia la venta con las cortinas moviéndose de un lado al otro y las serró poniéndole el cerrojo y quitando aquel sonido molesto del viento chocar. Aun con los truenos meciendo a la chica de miedo, él camino a hacia ella, serio y fijo en aquella figura esbelta hecha media esfera.

-''hinata''- volvió a llamarla intentando que ella lo escuchara pero tras otro trueno ella tembló sollozando entre sus piernas aun más.

De pronto la chica sintió como su cama se mecía por el peso producido de un cuerpo, subió levemente la vista con miedo viéndose profundizada en aquellos ojos negros como aquella noche puestos en ella. Sasuke estaba frente suyo, vio que él se movía directo hacia ella, acomodándose un poco en la cama y luego sorpresivamente rodeándola con sus brazos.

-''yo...''- dijo él algo avergonzado de si mismo pero apaciguándola –''yo no sé que hacer en estos momentos a decir verdad…''- sonrió por su misma incredulidad y torpeza –''pero creo que esto te ayudara''- la cobijo entre sus brazos apreciando su corazón latir ¿Qué le ocurría a él? Nunca hubiera hecho eso por nadie, él era orgulloso, respetaba su espacio personal al igual que los otros y no le importaba las cursilerías ni dar explicaciones pero allí estaba haciendo todo lo que creía incorrecto, solo por aquella sensación que se poso en su pecho, una desgarradora sensación al verla de querer protegerla para siempre.

Los sollozos de ella solo quedaron en pequeños y ahogados tomos de aire, se agarró de la camisa de el uchiha dándole gracias a su manera.

-''sasuke…''- dijo ella encendiendo por primera vez los pómulos de aquel chico, nadie hubiera pensado eso posible –''te… ¿te podrías quedar esta noche conmigo?''-

Sasuke asintió sonriéndole gratamente, se movió en los cojines de su espalda y se quedo allí.

-''le, le tengo miedo a estos días''- dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada –''me recuerdan a las pesadillas que tengo a menudo…''-

-'' ¿Cuáles pesadillas?''- pregunto él escuchándola.

-''no se si en realidad son recuerdos pero…siempre estoy en un bosque, mis padres…o eso creo yo…a ellos los''- la voz de ella se quebró intentando reprimir más llanto, junto el valor y siguió –''los mato alguien''-

Sasuke se quedó con sus palabras en la boca, nos había que responderle, no sabia ninguna palabra de aliento que digamos, no lo criaron así.

-''mis padre''- nos había por que rayos lo decía, era algo que nunca había contado ciertamente –''murieron cuando tenia 5 años, los asesinó un emperador de otro país, mi hermano y yo fuimos criados por uno de los ancianos del concejo, por eso no se si pueda entender mucho de tus sentimientos, no me criaron para ser influido con esos sentimientos que ellos llaman debilidad pero…puedo decirte que ellos ahora están en un lugar mejor''-

Hinata levantándose aprecio el rubor de sasuke, no era algo que a menudo el dijera, cariñosamente poso su mano en el rostro de él y le beso la mejilla colocándose nuevamente en el huequito que dejaban los brazos de el en la cama.

-''gracias sasuke''- dijo para luego quedarse dormida.

-''gracias…hinata''- murmuro el sonriendo como un niño aquel.

_Nos enseñaron que: el perdón no vale lo suficiente._

_Muchas gracias a todos espero subir los capítulos más seguido, feliz navidad y muy buen año para ustedes ^-^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son reservados y únicamente esta historia es sin fines empresarios._

_Este en un capitulo extra que me emociono mucho, tiene contextura con la historia pero quise ponerle en nombre de el ya señalado ''extra'' porque quería recalcar el echo de que era importante. Muchas gracias todos los reviews._

_.Extra._

_.Me enseñaron que…el éxito es el dinero._

Sasuke sonreía al mirar al pequeño ''capullito'' que tenia entre sus brazos, de ves en cuando le acariciaba la mejilla, por toda la noche pudo sentir ese profundo y exquisito olor de ella, aun estaba intrigado por la forma que ella cada noche descansaba, naruto le había explicado que en realidad estaba durmiendo en donde su cuerpo reposaba, en cambio ellos no dormían, eran completamente diferentes a los humanos. Cada cierto tiempo ella se daba vuelta o movía levemente quedando expuesta a él, era irrefutable el hecho de que era hermosa, con pronunciadas curvas, unos ojos perlados, su pelo lacio y brillante a la luz del día y esos labios, esos carnosos y rojos labio, casi del color de la mismísima sangre, sasuke sentía un calor dentro suyo, casi inexplicable pero el deseo de tenerla cerca era cada vez mayor, se enrojeció de si mismo mientras intentaba mirar a otra parte.

Aun podía recordar en primer día que la conoció, parecía una criatura tan hermosa, claro que no podía mostrar tanto asombro y sonrojo en su fiesta, estaba feliz, completamente feliz aun pensando que solo era su alimento, rio para si mismo el uchiha, recordando aun su primera conversación con ella, como la habían amarrado a la cama aun con el miedo que ella tenia, bajo la cabeza.

-''no tenia el derecho de apartarle de su familia''- dijo pensando en alguien mas que los padres de ella que habían muerto. Lo más razonable era dejarla ir, aunque no quisiera, tendría que preguntarle a ella, si en realidad….lo dejaría

-''sas… ¿sasuke?''- musito ella despertando y levantando la vista sobresaltando a sasuke.

-'' ¿estas mejor?'''- pregunto él queriéndola abrasar lo mas posible y nunca soltarla.

-''mucho mejor, gracias''-

Sasuke se levanto de la cama abriendo un poco las cortinas y dejando que el so, traspasara toda la habitación. Sonrió a hurtadillas mientras se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

-''hare que traigan tu desayuno''- dijo aun feliz por su idea y saliendo de la habitación.

Unos minutos mas tarde entraron unas mucamas en la habitación, una de ellas dejo el desayuno de la hyuga en la cama mientras que la otra esperaba a que la primera terminara y así tener la completa atención de la morena tal como le habían pedido.

-''el señor uchiha-sama le envía esto señorita''- dijo mostrándole un paquete blanco con un lazo –''dice que hoy se lo ponga en la tarde''- hinata abrió el regalo sonrojándose feliz al verlo, era un hermoso vestido para ella.

-''muchas gracias''- agradeció sintiendo que terceros abrían la puerta.

-''buenos días hinata-chan''- dijo el rubio que entraba por la puerta con un gran ramo de rosas para luego entregárselas a la hyuga.

-''pe…pero''- dijo ruborizada recibiendo ese ramo –''yo no…''-

-''hoy es un día especial''- naruto le guiño el ojo a ella mientras le decía que iva a pasar el día entero con ella en la ausencia de su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke esperaba paciente en su carruaje a el destino en donde se dirigía, sabia que a quien visitaba era la mejor opción para preguntarle ''eso'', bajo del carruaje al llegar, allí lo esperaba un mayordomo que pidió su saco y su gorro, él entro a la mansión.

-''no puedo creer esto''- rio la dueña de casa –''sasuke uchiha me viene a pedir consejo, cuando me informaron de tu visita pensé que solo era una mera broma''- sasuke la saludo, sabiendo que ella haría eso, presumirle de su debilidad.

La rubia se sentó en un sillón verde que confinaba con sus pasteles color pastel, tomo una pluma de su cajón y empezó a moverla mientras que veía como el moreno se sentaba algo incomodo.

-''y dime sasuke, ¿que deseas de mi?''- dijo al rubia sonriendo y recalcando el hecho de que el necesitaba algo de alguien.

-''ino, necesito que me ayudes en un tema de mujeres''-

La rubia empezó a reír aun más, nunca había podido imaginarse a sasuke con esos problemas.

-'' ¿acaso no quiere acostarse contigo?''- sasuke tocio un poco ruborisado, no por el hecho de tan atrevida pregunta, sino el hecho de que su cerebro trabajando solo imaginó a hinata en esa situación, el color rojizo en los pómulos de sasuke no dudo en aparecer antes de decir un rotundo no.

-''vine porque no sé que regalarle, no creo que sea el tipo de chica que quiere algo material''- sasuke se erguía un poco, eran bastante molestos los sillones pomposos de ino, uno se podría hundir con facilidad en ellos sin desearlo.

-'' pues viniste con al persona correcta, cuéntame como es ella''-

Sasuke se detuvo un poco –''ella es…''- podía divisar en su mente la bella figura de ella, sonrió de medio lado.

Ino sonrió al ver la cara de este, como suponía estaba en lo cierto, aunque no se lo diría a él, aunque supiera que todavía no se daba cuenta.

-''en fin, sasuke, te conviene conseguir algo sentimental''-

-'' ¿como que? No entiendo de cursilerías''-

-''pues muchacho, tendrás que empezar a entender, busca aquí'- la chica poso su mano en el pecho, directo al corazón –''esta allí la respuesta''- le guiño el ojo mientras se despedía de el en tan corta visita

-'' ¡sasuke!''- grito ino desde la puerta –'' ¿Cuándo se da uno cuenta de que esta enamorado?''- se ruborizo sin prestarle atención y cerrando la puerta del carruaje

Estaba molesto, bastante molesto, necesitaba pensar en un regalo digno para ella pero no se le ocurría nada y lo que dijo su amiga no había ayudado en absolutamente nada, se sentó malhumorado en su carruaje mientras este andaba sin rumbo fijo, tenia tres horas para llegar a su castillo, seguía pensando pero no se le ocurría nada, normalmente regalaría joyas o vestidos pero ella aun cuando dijera que es lo mas especial del mundo, no seria verdad, no porque estuviera mintiendo sino porque era demasiado buena para decir que aborrecía eso.

Frustrado hizo detener su carruaje, se bajo para tomar aire, vio el gran paisaje verdosos, alrededor de él lo rodeaban arboles frondosos y a unos metro un gran risco de piedras, decidió caminar hacia allá a pensar un poco, solo faltaba una hora y lo único que tenia era un collar con un dije en forma de pluma, naruto le había señalado que para las antiguas civilizaciones humanas una pluma significaba protección y eso quería brindarle sasuke, su protección. Pero eso no era suficiente, había algo más que ella merecía pero no se le ocurría nada. Bajo la mirada resignado y mordiendo su labio superior frustrado hasta que…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata ya tenia puesto el vestido que le regalo sasuke, estaba ruborizada, todo el día lo había estado, naruto no hizo mas que consentirla y ella aun no sabia porque, le dijeron que en quince minutos llegaría sasuke y estaba muy emocionada, aun sentada en la banca de el jardín podía ver a naruto comiendo lo que las encargadas traían, eso de verdad se parecía a una festividad.

-''eh hinata''- dijo naruto aun con la comida en la boca –''ya es hora''- le dijo mientras veía su reloj, en cualquier momento sasuke llegaría. Estaba nerviosa, suspiraba para si misma, estaba decidida a que esta noche ella le daría su sangre y no sentiría miedo u otra clase de odio, le otorgaba eso por gratitud, porque ella quería, se quedo sentada impaciente en su silla, pasaban los minutos lentamente y aun no llegaba sasuke.

-''ese teme no llega''- refunfuñaba naruto.

En medio de su enojo escucho el sonido seco de la madera quemándose, otro sonido de algo chocar, como una puerta abierta bruscamente, de la nada llego sasuke cansado.

-'' ¡pero que te a pasado!''- grito naruto viendo al moreno sucio, con tierra por todo su traje negro por unos costados roto, el aire en los pulmones de sasuke no llegaba debidamente y necesitaba uno que otro baso con agua que enseguida fue traído por las sirvientas.

-''hi…hinata''- dijo aun sin aliento, de su bolsillo saco el collar que le había comprado y lo deposito en las manos de la ojiperla –''es para ti''-

Hinata lo miro por un segundo atónita al igual que sasuke mientras pensaban, el rubio no podía creer que sasuke uchiha, su amigo de toda la vida que conocía perfectamente mostraba una faceta tan…tierna, regalándole algo a alguien que no fuera su hermano querido, hinata no sabia que decir, era hermoso el medallas que tenia incrustados rubíes.

-''y esto''- dijo el morocho sacando una flor hermosa, parecida al crisantemo, hinata supo el porqué de toda esa suciedad en sasuke, cuando era pequeña había visto esas mismas flores en un risco, aunque eran muy hermosas y ella quería una eran muy difíciles de conseguir por su localización, hinata no pudo resistir el llanto, se tapo la boca mientras las lagrimas salían a fuera. Sasuke conmocionado no supo que hacer.

-''lo…lo lamento, no pensé que las odiaras''-

Naruto reía por los bajos, el teme podía ser muy absorto en lo que respectaba a hinata.

-''no es eso, muchas gracias sasuke''- hinata se secaba un poco las lagrimas de alegría de sus ojos, mientras veía a sasuke ruborizado, tan ruborizado como podía llegar a ser ella.

-''hoy estamos celebrando por ti''- grito naruto tomando una copa –''felicidades hinata''-

-''felicidades''- le dijo sasuke tomando su mano y ruborizando a la chica.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció completamente y corría el frio viento, naruto se había embriagado y hecho un show de lo mas espectacular mientras hinata con sasuke reían de aquello, el ojinegro mando a llamar un carruaje para su amigo que ya estaba dormido como un tronco.

Hinata y sasuke entraron a la mansión que estaba mucho más cálida que las afueras.

-''muchas gracias por todo esto''- le dijo al uchiha mientras se dirigían a la habitación –''sasuke…''-

Le llamo entrando en el cuarto

-''yo quiero, en verdad quiero darte''- elevo la muñeca –''quiero darte mi sangre''- hablo decidida, sin tartamudeo, no quería que sasuke pensara que no quería hacerlo.

-''hinata, no puedo''- con sus dedos recorrió la suave cara de ella –''no puedo hacerte daño''-.

-''pero yo quiero hacerlo, tomo un pequeño cuchillo cortándose levemente pero con un dolor agudo –''por favor sasuke, déjame hacer esto por ti''-

El olor inundaba las fosas nasales de uchiha, era irresistible, sobre todo porque se lo ofrecían, ya no era el sueño que tenia a menudo sobre ella, era real ahora, saco sus blancos colmillos por inercia.

-'' ¿y si no puedo detenerme?''- pregunto asustado.

-''confió en ti sasuke''-

Esas palabras bastaron para tomar la muñeca de la ojiperla y con sumo cuidado enterrar sus colmillos en la piel, un leve chillido por parte de ella lo alarmo pero aun con el dolor ella le rogo que siguiera, era completamente delicioso, lo que siempre había soñado el moreno se hacia realidad, podía probar la mas suculenta delicia del mundo, todo lo que habían hablado sobre la sangre de un humano era mentira, lo magnifico que se sentía eso por su paladar no tenia semejanza, no podía soltarlo no quería dejar de beber, de un momento a otro hinata y él estaba tirados en la cama, lo que antes era dolor para ella se había convertido en completa satisfacción y goce, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo haciéndola arcar su espalda como un pequeño toque eléctrico, no quería que sasuke se detuviera pero eso hiso, sorprendiendo a la chica. Mientras el limpiaba la sangre con su manga.

-''todavía….todavía puedes''- sus palabras fueron opacadas por el rose de unos cálidos labios posados en los suyos, quedo atónita por tal intromisión, sasuke paso su mano por la cintura de esta acercándola hacia él, no quería soltarla, nunca mas quería soltarla, eh allí cuando lo supo.

**Amor.**

Él estaba enamorado completamente de ella, no imaginaba el mundo si ella en su vida, la soltó cuando le empezó a faltar el aire a ambos, ella estaba ruborizada, no podía procesar lo que ocurría.

-''perdóname, no debí oblig''- ella ahora lo besaba, se puso en puntilla para alcanzarlo pero eso no importaba, ella sonreía mientras lo besaba, sentía lo mismo y no lo dejaría pensar lo contrario, se abrasaron mientras que el beso se convertía salvajemente, nuevamente se separaron por la falta de aire.

-''te amo''- susurro el.

-''y yo a ti''-

_****Aviso **** el próximo capitulo presentara lemon ¡!_

_Muchas gracias por los review, hay unos muy emotivos que me ayudan a seguir adelante con esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos con ella adiós y gracias._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**De nuevo aquí con ustedes, bueno primeramente quería subir este capitulo el día de san Valentín pero debido a que mi hermoso novio (lo amo mucho) me invito secretamente a un lugar, no creo que pueda cumplir con eso, así que aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Advierto que es mi primera ves escribiendo lemon así que perdonen si esta feíto o no supe explicar u-u, muchas gracias por su reviews y a los que pusieron mi historia en favoritos o alerta, eso me anima día a día a seguir con al historia.**

**Buen día!**

_Nos enseñaron que: ser autentico…va en contra de la sociedad._

_-''perdóname, no debí oblig''- ella ahora lo besaba, se puso en puntilla para alcanzarlo pero eso no importaba, ella sonreía mientras lo besaba, sentía lo mismo y no lo dejaría pensar lo contrario, se abrasaron mientras que el beso se convertía salvajemente, nuevamente se separaron por la falta de aire._

_-''te amo''- susurro el._

_-''y yo a ti''-_

Hinata lo abrazo, sentía felicidad, tanta felicidad y bajo sus brazos se le olvidaba todo, ya no recordaba aquellas pesadillas horribles por las noches, aquel hombre que tanto la atemorizaba, ahora con el en su vida su corazón volvía a latir.

Sasuke la envolvió en sus brazos después que ella lo hiso, lo había dicho, su corazón no daba mas y por fin había soltado todo ese peso, la beso levantando su vista hacia el, esos labio eran aun mas sabrosos que la misma sangre de ella, estaban llenos de aquel sentimiento grato que le daba a él.

Le sonrió estando allí con ella, aunque sabia que tendría que salir al castillo de su hermano no quería soltarla.

-''ve''- le dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba el moreno el cual se sorprendió, le sujetó la mano.

-''volveré pronto, cura tu herida mientras tanto''- se fue sin poder despegarse de esa cálida mano hasta que sus dedos no dieran, cerro la puerta reparando profundo y se fue lo antes posible para volver de la misma manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-''buenas noches hermano''- le dijo itachi a su hermano viendo que entraba en su habitación sin dejar sus ropas, eso le costaba y supuso que quería irse.

-''buenas noches, ¿Qué querías decirme?''- pregunto el moreno sin sentarse e ninguna silla.

-''directo al punto ¿he?''- rio el mayor de los itachi –''te cite para conversar un poco, espero que no estés muy ocupado''-

-''lo estoy''- sasuke solo quería volver a el lado de hinata.

-''sasuke, hermano mio, el concejo esta preocupado''- ahora la faceta de itachi era seria, incluso llegaba al punto de asustar –''quieren citarte a una reunión ahora mismo, espero que te comportes allí ya que esta en juego tu posición''-

Dos guardias entraron para escoltar a sasuke llevándolo a una recamara donde estaban los consejeros del rey.

-''siéntese señor uchiha''- hablo la cabeza del concejo quien estaba sentado con un bastón de oro como soporte.

Sasuke se sentó de mala gana, justo hoy tenían que mantenerlo allí.

-''queremos proponerle algo''- el anciano lleno de arrugas sonreía tan arrogante que se le podría abofetear, estaban seguros allí presentes que sasuke no se opondría a el pedido que le harían, es mas, si se oponía podrían amenazarlo perfectamente, afirmo con mas seguridad su bastón levantando mas la vista y esperando que sasuke asintiera.

-''rápido que me tengo que marchar''- el hombre indignado alzó la voz, nadie en su sano juicio les hablaba así a ellos, absolutamente nadie excepto el rey.

-'' ¡como osas hablarnos así, nosotros los consejeros supremos del rey!'' El hombre se levanto perdiendo la paciencia -''tu te quedaras cuanto estimemos conveniente''- guardias aparecieron rodeando a sasuke con lanzas amenazando su cuello.

El uchiha maldijo mientras empuñaba su mano, sabia que podría vencer a los guardias pero atentar en contra de ellos seria una ofensa aun mayor y atentaría a la consecuencia.

-''señor uchiha, iré al tema en particular, ya no se lo pedimos amablemente, estamos exigiendo que nos pase a la humana ahora mismo''-

-''no''- se negó tajante riéndose de la propuesta, el nunca se las daría, el nunca se la daría a nadie, se levanto aun teniendo las lanzas en su cuello, levanto la mano agarrando el palo de una de ellas y destrozándola por completo.

-''no se las daré, y aquel que intente quitármela le ira muy mal''- miro al guardia el cual temblaba.

Se sacudió un poco el traje negro que llevaba y se marcho hacia la puerta.

-'' ¡esto lo sabrá el rey!''- grito el anciano colmando a el moreno, en un segundo estaba frente a él tomándolo desde el cuello y arcándolo.

-''aprovecha tu miserable vida porque si te vuelvo a ver te matare''- la voz asesina de sasuke se escucho por toda la habitación como un eco del inframundo, los ancianos parapléjicos solo bajaron las miradas temerosos, el anciano cayo al suelo tosiendo mientras sasuke se alejaba y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

Al irse de la habitación se encontró con su hermano, con los brazos cruzados apoyado en una pared.

-''eres un perfecto estúpido''- le murmuro serio.

-''déjame en paz''- paso de largo.

-'' ¿Qué ocurre sasuke?''- pregunto su hermano deteniendo los pasos del menor.

-''nada''-

-'' ¿acaso es la humana?''- la mirada que le propinaba itachi a sasuke era mortal incluso el no se podía mover.

-''ella no-'' no pudo continuar

-''es mala influencia encariñarse sasuke''

-''yo no''-

-'' ¿Qué es para ti?-

-''ella...''-

-'' ¿acaso tu?''-

-''LA AMO''- le grito enojado, era la primera vez en su vida que le levantaba a la voz a su hermano mayor.

-''no se permite eso''-

-''no me importa''-

-''te enamoraste de tu cena sasuke y yo no permitiré eso''-

-''no me importa lo que hagas''- su voz era cada vez mas baja que itachi no lo escuchaba -''escúchame hermano''- le dijo avanzando hacia el -''si le pones un dedo encima a hinata no vivirás mas tiempo''- lo tenia sujeto de el cuello de la camisa, itachi empezó a reír desconcertando a sasuke.

-''eso era lo que quería escuchar hermano, si tanto la aprecias yo conversare con los ancianos''- le lanzo una sonrisa, sasuke se sentía manipulado por su hermano para escupir esas palabras vergonzosas. Sasuke lo dejo en el suelo frustrado.

-''cuidara sasuke, ella será tu debilidad''- sasuke alzo la vista -''y tu mayor fuerza''- itachi entro a la recamara de los ancianos molestos.

Sasuke corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, subió a su carruaje sin preocuparse del traje que dejo en la mansión, le grito al cochero que fuera fugas y así lo hiso, tan pronto llegaron a su castillo subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Ella ahora dormía plácidamente en la acama, sasuke la miraba algo enojado, por culpa de esos estúpidos ancianos no pudo llegar a tiempo y ella se durmió sin querer, lo sabia porque todavía llevaba su vestido, se acostó a su lado levemente para no despertarla, sintiendo ese rico aroma que ella desprendía, no pudo detener ese deseo por abrazarla y así lo hizo, en lo profundo de la noche, ya amaneciendo pudo sentir su delicada piel junto a la suya.

-''sasuke''- susurro ella despertando y alarmándolo a él, no quería despertarla se veía como un ángel mientras dormía pero así lo hizo -''volviste...gomene por dormirme''- musito mientras se levantaba botando las sabanas, el rubor que tenia ella no pasaba desapercibido, aun podía recordar esos fulminares besos de su amado y esas tan anheladas palabras que el había pronunciado.

Él sonrió a su sonrojo, le encantaba ver como su pálida piel podía tornarse de semejante color, elevando la mano pudo tocar suavemente sus pómulos, esos cálidos pómulos de ella, acercando su rostro al de ella pudo percibir mas a fondo el olor, se acercó posando su cabeza entre los cabellos azulados

-''eres hermosa''- musito en su oído, hinata solo cerraba los ojos a tal sensación que sentía, como miles de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, lo abrazo fuertemente entrelazando sus manos por los cabellos oscuros del moreno, sasuke lamio el lóbulo de ella, la quería sentir, no podía contenerse estaba llegando a su limite, retrocediendo le robo un beso fugas tras otro mas profundo, esta ves probando a fondo con su legua.

Podía ver que ese era su primer beso, la guiaba en todo momento mientras ella solo se dejaba, se tumbaron en la cama mientras los besos quitaban cada vez mas aire, no se querían despegar, le bajo el cierre desprendiéndola del molesto vestido, cubriéndose ella negó levemente. Sasuke se detuvo por un momento, no podía apurarla tanto, pero ella se dejo tras un momento de calma, el uchiha se desprendió de su ropa dejándose solo con unos bóxer, pudo verla completamente, su hermosa figura solo para el, la beso nuevamente, no podía dejar de probar esos hermosos y carnosos labios.

Lentamente sasuke fue tocando su cuerpo, desde su cuello bajo mas y mas hasta llegar a sus pechos donde ella ahogo unos gemidos mientras el la seguía besando, cerro fuertemente los ojos con miedo.

-'' ¿quieres que me detenga?''- susurro viendo lo despavorida que ella estaba, ella abriendo levemente los ojos negó con mucho sonrojo, ante esto el sonrió lascivo, volviéndola a besar, su mano derecha volvió a donde estaba, masajeando el pecho de ella hasta poder conocerlo completamente, tomo su pezón apretándolo levemente, hinata no podía mas, sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento, esas sensaciones extrañas viniendo desde su cuerpo, sasuke dejo de besarla para bajar y con rapidez empezó a lamer el pezón faltante.

-''sasuke...mmm''- susurro ella.

-''hinata...''- el levanto la vista -'' ¿puedo...?''- esa siempre pregunta fue entendida, y hinata asintió sin mas tiempo perdido.

Sasuke la dejo completamente desanuda, pudo saborearse mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuerpo de ella, poco después los dos estaban sin prenda.

-''dolerá un poco''- le susurro en el oído a ella mientras abría sus piernas, ella solo asintió preparándose con un rubor en sus pómulos.

Sasuke enloquecido de deseo le abrazo mientras entraba en ella, un chillido salió de la boca de la ojiperla mientras soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, el dolor que sentía poco a poco fue desapareciendo por otro más extraño aun.

Sasuke empezó las embestidas, largas y duraderas, estaban al borde del clímax, el uchiha nunca se había sentido así, las sensaciones que ella le daba eran únicas, le beso la frente aun en su vaivén.

-''sasuke yo...voy a ''- musito ella acalorada sintiéndolo dentro suyo, sasuke dijo lo mismo mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Los dos llegaron hasta el límite gimiendo de deseo.

-''sasuke...te amo''-le susurro con el corazón latiendo rápido y el calor por todo su cuerpo

-''yo te amo mas, te amo hinata''- junto sus rostros mirándola con felicidad, se sentía pasivo así, no quería que ese momento desapareciera nunca más

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, esta ves sus reviews me dejaron atónita ¡! *O*.**

**Había unos muy emotivos, muchas gracias. Quería desearles feliz san Valentín a todos mis lectores, que lo pasen bien ese día tan especial junto a su amor o familiares o incluso amigos porque no solo se necesita pareja para celebrar este día ;)**

_**hinatita-uchiha:**_** muchas gracias por tu review, hace mucho estaba pensando en como sasuke le diría a hinata sus sentimientos y ahora lo dijo *u*, nuevamente muchas gracias, fuiste la primera :D.**

_**Tokeijikakeno orenji:**_** la verdad que queda la mitad de la historia o incluso más, espero no decepcionarte con el resto de ella, muchas gracias por tu review te lo agradezco.**

_**Annshi:**_** muchas gracias, me emociono tu review T^T, espero verte en este capitulo también, y espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias:D.**

_**kaila maya the whater: **__**l**_**a verdad es que no se puede no amar a sasuke, es muy…aah! ¿No se si me entiendes?, muchas gracias por tu reviews**

**sasuhinaxsiempre: la verdad es que no puedo decirte quien es el rey o si no mataría la trama pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, me encanta sasuke! Es un bombón relleno de chocolate.**

**Andrea: muchas gracias ññ- me gusta que mis lectores estén tan alegres por mi historia, espero tu siguiente review y muchas gracias por darte tiempo de escribir este. **

**Ana 12: muchas gracias, yo también me embobó así con los fics de vez en cuando y es inevitable gritar de la emoción, te entiendo ñ.ñ, espero que te allá gustado este capitulo adiós.**

**Trinity24 : te advierto que no terminara de preocuparse por ella, al ser la única humana (por ahora) todos la desean a la pobre pero allí estará nuestro sasuke para protegerla, muchas gracias por el review y espero que no me allá quedado muy mal el lemon -.-**

**Layill: la verdad es que este es mi primero lemon ./. Y no se si te gusto, házmelo saber por favor y perdón la demora, pero muchas gracias por tu review siempre me motiva n.n**

**Itahina-fan: muchas gracias por tu review y espero que alas disfrutado este capitulo, nuevamente gracias,y adiós n.n**

**y muchas gracias a todos los nuevos lectores de mi historia esto hace que siga así y mas *3***

**Bueno, necesito que me digan cual de estos personajes seria mejor (según ustedes) como casa recompensas (o algo mas ya que no puedo dar detalles) en busca de hinata, espero sus respuestas.**

**a) sasori**

**b) deidara**

**c) zetsu**

**d) kabuto**

**e) madara**

**f) kankuro**

**g) otros**


	9. Chapter 9

_Nos enseñaron que ser sincero….es no tener consideración. _

Hinata había despertado por la mañana, la luz solar que se escapaba del hueco de una de las cortinas la molesto levantándola le su sitio, giro un poco viendo a sasuke a su lado, enrollándola con sus brazos con protección, hinata recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior sonrió moviendo a un lado los molestos cabellos que el uchiha llevaba hasta los ojos, una pequeña risita salió de su boca, enseguida se tapo la boca impidiendo despertar al moreno, pero aun haciendo eso el despertó, viéndola asustada de quizás haberle quitado el sueño, sonrió haciéndose aun el dormido y viendo enseguida como ella soltaba un suspiro de no ver que él abría los ojos, la morena con cuidado levanto el brazo de sasuke que la tenia por la cintura, se movió un poco para poder levantarse pero el agarre de algo la hizo retroceder hasta quedar tirada completamente en la cama.

-''sa- sasuke''- musito ella sonrojada de la cercanía de este, estaba completamente arriba de la chica, sosteniendo sus brazos por arriba se su pecho.

-''lograste despertarme''- le susurro acercándose al oído de ella –''odio que me despierten''- hinata con sus grandes perlas vio al mirada lasciva que le daba el uchiha encima suyo.

-''gomene…''- susurro ella sintiendo la respiración en su cuello.

-''tendrás que recomponerlo''- susurro seductoramente mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de ella, hinata lo miraba apenada incluso imagina lo sucedido como si hubiera transcurrido solo un segundo.

-''yo…sa-sasuke''- sasuke no daba mas, sentía como el calor empezaba a emergen en ella, opto por soltarse levemente y tapar su cara con ambas manos.

-''no'' - rugió el pero no de enojo, mas con un aire de desespero –''no me privaras de verte así''- le beso el cuello haciéndola gemir.

Pero antes de que continuaran el estruendo matutino llego a sus oídos asustándolos, sabían de que o quien se trataba y ya era tarde, de un golpe la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso mientras entraba un rubio eufórico que se detuvo en el acto quedando como momia, petrificado mientras el color rojo en sus cachetes con rasgos de zorro iba aumentando.

Los vio allí, sasuke encima de hinata, solo con la delgada sabana encima, viendo traslucido el trasero de su amigo desnudo, y más abajo hinata con los cabellos enredados, ruborizada a más no poder justo con el brazo de sasuke tapando visualmente sus senos.

Por unos segundos todos estuvieron así en un ambiente sepulcral, detenidos mirándose entre si sin despegar ni un momento esas miradas, a eso hinata reacciono, estaba desnuda, con sasuke encima en una pose ''erótica'' y naruto detenido viéndolo todo, pego un chillido mientras sasuke los tapaba a los dos y naruto se iba corriendo con el calor en su rostro.

Hinata sollozaba de la vergüenza entre los brazos de sasuke, quien la apaciguaba con leves roses en su cabello lacio, la dejo vestirse mientras salía ya con pantalones a conversar con su amigo rubio y choqueado.

-'' usuratonkachi'' saliendo de la habitación y mirando por el extenso pasillo, donde su amigo estaba en una orilla, enroscado y meciéndose como bebe asustado, miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo como si eso fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, aunque no hubiera nada. Rio por los bajos mientras se acercaba a él.

Hinata después de vestirse salió de la habitación buscando a sasuke y a naruto, estaba tan avergonzada de que el rubio hiperactivo la hubiera visto así y en esa situación que no quería encontrarlos, pero estaban allí esperándola, naruto aun con el calor en su rostro con un notorio rubor bajando levemente la vista.

-´´buenas, hinata-chan''- saludo el rubio después de que sasuke le empujo levemente con el codo por quedarse callado y con la mirada baja.

-''ho-hola naruto-kun''- sonrojada consigo misma junto sus dedos y bajo la mirada.

Hinata mirándolos resignado se acercó a hinata levantándole la vista poniendo su mano en su mentón y haciendo que la viera par luego depositarle un delicado beso en la frente.

-''tengo que firmar unos papeles, estaré en la oficina con el baka''- dijo apuntando a naruto que quedo boquiabierto con tal escena –''le diré a la sirvienta que cumpla todos tus mandatos''-

Tomo a naruto del brazo para llevárselo a su oficina.

-''adiós, sasuke''- le dijo sonrojada.

Sasuke llego a su oficina y se sentó poniéndose unos lentes, tomo unos papeles leyéndolos con detenimiento y poniéndoles un sello o una firma, subió su mirada por un segundo al rubio que estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolo serio.

-''naruto, ¿Qué sucedió con sakura?''- le pregunto volviendo a leer los papeles que estaban apilados en una fila grande hacia arriba.

-''escapo, como siempre, quizás a otra ciudad a hacer de las suyas''- movió sus brazos en todo de disyuntiva –''pero lo mas importante''- le dijo dejándose caer dramáticamente en una silla –''mi pobre mente todavía esta noqueada por lo que vi''-

Espero unos segundos para ver si sasuke le estaba escuchando, y como así lo hacia prosiguió –''si tan solo hubiera una manera de olvidarme de aquello, por ejemplo ir a el lago que esta detrás de las montañas para tomar algo con mi mejor amigo que no me contó que tenia un romance con una humana''-

-''no tienes que ser tan melodramático''- le dijo viéndolo como se erguía en su actuación para conseguir que fueran a ese lago tan gustoso de él, con un suspiro le acepto la propuesta pero primero tendría que preguntarle a hinata si estaba de acuerdo.

-''y sasuke, ¿es cierto que mandaste a un anciano del concejo a el otro lado de la recamara con un solo golpe?''- rio por los bajos el uzumaki

-'' los rumores se expanden rápido, pero solo alardeando, lo único que le hice al viejo decrepito fue señalarle como iban a ser las cosas si metía las manos donde no lo llama''-

-''pues si que exageraron porque también dicen que le rompiste la yugular a otro''-

Con una gotita en la nuca sasuke siguió leyendo los papeles, la verdad es que había actuado siguiendo sus instintos aunque no se arrepentía, en la monarquía en que estaban era poco probable arreglar ese cometió sin medios violentos.

Y así naruto consiguió ir a tan esmerado lugar, bajando del carruaje el rubio salto al pasto respirando hondo el olor que podía dejar impregnado en el aire una simple flor, estaba el lago y a su derecha un gran bosque, el agua cristalina brillaba moviéndose con ondas por el viento.

-''oooy''- gritó alzando las manos –''vengan''-

Sasuke ayudo a hinata a bajar de el carruaje, acaso no entendía su amigo rubio hiperactivo que estaba incomodando e interrumpiéndolos, pero su amigo no cambiaria y seguiría siendo así de hiperactivo, pusieron una manta en el pasto para poder acostarse, hinata estaba mas que alegre y eso le bastaba a sasuke, se acostó con los brazos doblados y usados como almohada y cerro los ojos para así relajarse.

-'' ME ENCANTA ESTE LUGAAAAR!''- grito naruto quien llegaba sin camisa y sin zapatos por estar jugando en el lago. Adiós a la paz de ase un segundo y adiós a poder dormir relajado al lado de hinata.

-'' ese dobe nunca se caya cuando viene aquí ''- bufo sasuke intentando no escuchar todos los gritos de naruto aunque tenia que admitir que cuando grito –juguemos en el algo- no pudo evitar pensar en hinata con ropa para nadar, pero ese no era el punto.

-''de-debe es muy importante para él''- sonrió ella mientras intentaba que sus cabellos no se interpusieran en su cara por el viento manteniendo un pinche en forma de mariposa amarrado a un lado. Pero sasuke sabia que esa oración nunca la tuvo que decir hinata porque.

-'' SIIII''- grito naruto corriendo hacia ellos, lo que esperaba, naruto había escuchado y ahora iba a dar una de sus malditas explicaciones y la que mas odiaba sasuke era esta.

-''aquí fue donde este teme y yo nos conocimos, dattebayo ''- con el pulgar apuntándolos y un ojo cerrado sonrió con gracia, aquí venia toda la historia de como habían creado un gran problema.

-''sasuke era un niñito de mami egocéntrico''-

_La familia uchiha se reunía todos los años en dichoso lago, uno porque a sus dos hijos le encantaba jugar a atrapa un pez y lo otro es que se alejaban de todos los problemas que tenia el clan uchiha en esos momentos._

_-''otosan, okasan, itachi me pego''- decía el azabache menor con la apariencia de un niño de 5 años, itachi, su hermano, llego a donde sasuke había corrido y le revolvió los cabellos._

_-''itachi''- le llamo la atención una hermosa mujer de tes blanca y una mirada angelical, con solo decir el nombre su hijo sabia que le estaba llamando la atención._

_-''esta bien''- se encogió de hombros. Sasuke sonrió acomodándose entre los brazos de su madre y el cuerpo de su padre._

_-''nee, otosan, dijiste que me enseñarías a cazar a mi presa hoy''-_

_El padre de sasuke tosió olvidándose completamente que le había prometido eso a su hijo en un intento para que dejara solos a su madre y a el para…tratar temas importantes._

_-'' primero tiene que anochecer hijo ''- sonrió él mientras que sasuke inflaba sus cachetes en reprimenda._

_-''mientras ¿puedo ir a investigar al bosque?''- los dos padres asintieron y el salió corriendo hecho un bólido hacia el gran follaje._

_-'' ¿es seguro para el?''- pregunto su hermano, aunque no demostrara mucho el de verdad amaba a su pequeño y tonto hermano como el denominaba a sasuke._

_-''esperemos que no se encuentre con un zorro o cosas así''-_

_._

_._

_._

_-''AAAHHH!''- grito despavorido, mientras corría había escuchado ruidos raros, al asomarse por entre las ramas había jurado ver un zorro con cabellos rubios y callo de espalda al piso._

_-''tranquilo nenita, no te hare nada''- escucho frente suyo, un niño de su edad con una melena rubia brillante y unos rasgos verdaderamente parecidos a un zorro lo miraba divertido. Le ofreció la mano para que pudiera levantarse pero este se la negó enojado, ¿lo había llamado nenita? Eso era imperdonable, de seguro él era un esclavo prófugo._

_-''déjame en paz, solo me sorprendiste''- se levanto sacudiéndose la delantera de su ropa, miro a todos lados intentando encontrar el camino por donde había llegado pero no reconocía nada y todo por culpa de ese niño._

_-''déjame en paz esclavo, vete''- le rugió. _

_-'' ¿¡esclavo?''- aquí él bebe miedoso eres tu dattebayo ''-_

_-'' ¡SOLO ME SORPNDISTE!, soy mas fuerte que tu''-_

_-''yo soy el mas fuerte del mundo''-y con una pose a lo súper man el rubio niño empezó a gran velocidad escalar un árbol y luego presumir de sus habilidades. Pero sasuke no se quedo atrás y sonriendo tajante también escalo e incluso mas rápido presumiendo que había ganado y el rubio negándolo todo y tras empezar a escala mas y mas se quedaron en una rama endeble cayéndose al esta romperse en dos._

_-''todo es tu culpa''- gruño el moreno quien intentaba quitarse a el rubio de encima._

_-''tu fuiste el que la rompió''- remato el desenredando su pierna con la de él._

_Los dos se tiraron en el pasto cansados, sucios y exhaustos, ¿cuando habían estado corriendo, escalando, golpeándose y nuevamente escalado? Ya estaba atardeciendo y los dos suspiraron cansados._

_-''he niño bonito ¿Cómo te llamas teme?''-_

_-''sasuke ¿y tu usuratonkachi?''- _

_-''uzumaki naruto y no me digas usuratonkachi, teme''-_

_-''tu empezaste, yo hago lo que quiero''- y al desaparecer el ultimo rastro de luz los dos se levantaron rápidamente. Diciendo al mismo tiempo_

_-''mis padres me mataran''- , -''ero-sennin me matara''- _

_Los dos llevándose una sonrisa se marcharon diciéndose de todo''-_

-''este teme si que era un llorón''- rio naruto –''una vez su madre no le dio chocolates y formo medio escandalo.

-''ts''- hiso sonar su lengua en el paladar molesto –''tu eras el que se pasaba horas en el baño solo por comer cosas que encontrabas''-

Hinata solo reía, se imaginaba de lo más tierno a ese sasuke, con sus padres cuidándolo, debió de ser muy feliz.

-''una vez el teme iba a''- se detuvo en seco mirando al frente.

-''sasuke''- le dijo con un semblante serio

-''son dos, vienen aquí''- le dijo este también mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo, el moreno tomo a hinata y la ayudo a levantarse, iba a dejar a hinata en el carruaje pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ellos ya habían llegado, adelantándose y poniéndose frente al carruaje impidiendo que siguieran, sasuke y naruto los miraban con odio a quienes se encontraban frente suyo.

Estaba un rubio con cola de caballo y a su lado un chico pelirrojo de mediana estatura que miraba serio. El rubio rio mirando a sasuke y luego desviando su mirada a la pequeña criatura a su espalda, quedándose así, comiéndola con la mirada, hinata tembló agarrando a sasuke con más fuerza.

-''entréguenos a la humana''- ordeno el rubio mientras sonreía cornudamente.

-''eso nunca''- se adelanto a decir naruto en vos chillona característica de él.

-''lo diremos por última vez''- dijo el rubio con cola de caballo con una sonrisa en sus labios ''entréguenos a la humana''-.

Naruto empuño su mano, la levanto y fue directo a la cara del rubio, quien lo esquivo riendo –''planeas derrotarme con movimientos tan burdos''- rio nuevamente para luego aparecer detrás del chico empuñando su espada directamente en su cuello.

-''detente Deidara''- dijo sereno el pelirrojo desviando la mirada puesta en sasuke hacia su compañero –''no queremos votar sangre innecesaria''- volvió hacia sasuke –''entreguen a la humana y nadie saldrá herido''.

Deidara bajo su espada y volvió con su compañero, mientras naruto tragaba saliva forzosamente con el pésame de que lo había subestimado.

-'' ¿porque unos asesinos famosos se interesarían por una humana?''- sasuke veía que a su alrededor y al de hinata se formaban los hombres armados.

-''es solo negocio, nuestro cliente la pidió''- dijo el pelirrojo

-''aunque no nos prohibió saborear la mercancía''- se bufo Deidara quien seguía mirando a hinata y se saboreaba los labios.

Los hombres alrededor de sasuke y hinata estaban rodeándolos completamente sin dejarles escapatoria, mientras el viento agitaba las hojas formando un sonido seco, sasuke volvió a mirar al pelirrojo.

-''no lo haremos''- le dijo

Deidara sonrió tomando su espada con energía mientras escuchaba a su compañero dar las ordenes definitivas –'' ¡ataquen!''-

Naruto rápidamente subió su arma para recibir el golpe estruendoso de su contrincante que marcaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios, movió su espada desasiéndose de la carga en esta, se mordió el labio para atacarle pero él ya había desaparecido, al segundo recibió una patada en su espalda, naruto fue empujado con demasiada fuerza lejos del lugar chocando con un árbol y escupiendo sangre, se levanto viendo con odio a deidara, este tras una sonrisa burlona desapareció nuevamente en una onda de humo.

-''no caeré dos veces en lo mismo''- naruto se agacho estirando su pierna en el aire y enrollando con las manos dio una patada en el aire hasta que en esa misma patada apareció deidara quien recibió todo el golpe en el estomago. Aprovechando el momento empuño su mano y le dio un golpe en la quijada.

sasuke saco sus dos espadas con una velocidad impresionante y se defendió de los múltiples ataques a su persona, los hombres encapuchados sin que se les viera el rostro y con un semblante de no tener alma chocaban espadas con el saltando chispas, sasuke retrocedió y doblando su espada ataco a uno provocándole la muerte, se giro por un momento a hinata que estaba aferrada a él, le había dicho que por mas gritos que escuchara o los sonidos que sintiera no lo soltara de su agarre y no mirara, estaba apoyando su cabeza en la ropa de él sin levantar la vista pero era obvio que estaba temblando, tenia que terminar rápido esto, se giro nuevamente al ver a su amigo dándole un golpe directo a el rubio con cola de caballo.

Ataco con sus espadas a otro de los encapuchados subordinado del pelirrojo que se mantenía mirándolo sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, ahora quedaban pocos pero aun así estaba esforzándose mas de lo habitual, no había que omitir que eran rápidos y fuertes.

-''si nos entregas a la humana, uchiha, podrán irse sin rasguño''- sasori hablo des concentrando levemente a sasuke y perturbando a hinata, hinata había escuchado eso, sasuke corría peligro por ella, siempre había sido así, sasuke la protegía de todo y todos y el sufría por ella.

-''sasuke yo''- pronuncio ella.

-''ni se te ocurra''- la voz de sasuke fue severa, sabia en lo que estaba pensando la ojiperla, sabia que quería entregarse con tal de no tornar una guerra, era demasiado bondadosa y siempre pensaba en los demás antes que ella pero no la dejaría, nunca lo haría, ella era suya y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara nunca incluso si arriesgaba la vida en ello, incluso si tenia que despertar de la tumba como un cadáver...él estaría allí para ella.

Sasuke termino de matar a los últimos dos subordinados cansado y molesto, sasori seguía mirando cada movimiento que él hacia como estudiándolo, estaba llevándolo al colmo de su paciencia.

-''sas-sasuke ¿estas bien?''- pregunto aun con pequeños espasmos la ojiperla sostenida de él

-''si, ¿y tu?''- ella asintió y él pudo verlo, giro hacia naruto que se levantaba del suelo y empezaba nuevamente a luchar, estaba sucio con rastros de sangre en su ropa al igual que su oponente, ese tal Deidara ya no tenia la cola de caballo en su pelo, ahora estaba suelto y sucio y desde su labio salía sangre.

-''uchiha, te doy una ultima oportunidad, danos a la humana y no haremos mas daño''- los ojos grises, casi cansados y con un semblante indiferente bajaron hasta mirarla a ella.

-''a la mierda lo que digas, sobre mi cadáver te la llevaras''- sasori asintió.

-''así será''- sasori desapareció, sasuke se mantuvo alerta a cualquier ataque, levanto sus espadas, un viento violento azoto todo el lugar, el cielo se había tornado gris parecido a una tormenta pero solo en ese lugar, sasuke sintió una pensada en su hombro en donde había un corte profundo el cual no había tenido antes, retrocedió por el dolor asustando a la hyuga, esa no era una herida normal, tal vez con una especie de veneno o algo pero su visión estaba empezando a hacerse difusa con un leve mareo, tomo nuevamente las espadas pero al hacerlo una patada llego directo a su estomago tosiendo sangre, se mantuvo firme, no podría seguir por mucho así.

-''hinata''- le dijo él con tono alarmado -''tienes que correr''- la voz fría y áspera del uchiha descontrolo a la hyuga mirándolo desconcertada.

-'' ¿que? no sasuke, no te dejare''- pero esos ojos ónix la hicieron estremecer, trasmitían el desespero que el sentiría si algo le ocurriera -'''yo te alcanzare, te lo prometo''- ante eso sasuke tomo sus dos espadas y se puso en defensiva, apunto a hinata para que corriera al bosque, ella asustada así lo hizo sumergiéndose entre los arboles y arbustos hasta no poder quedar a la vista.

-''cuando acabe contigo iré por ella''- murmuro Sasori que ahora aparecía frente a sasuke dándole una patada que el bloqueo cursando sus brazos y recibiendo el golpe retrocediendo por la fuerza del impacto pero sin dar descanso sasori apareció tras el y le golpeo botándolo.

-''no creí que fueras tan fuerte''- sonrió arrogante el uchiha mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre que desprendía su labio, tomo su chaqueta que tenia puesta y la tiro para que no le incomodara, al fin y al cabo ya estaba sucia y rota, esta vez sasuke pelearía seriamente.

al otro lado del lago se encontraba naruto peleando con Deidara, los dos estaban sucio y sus ropas estaban mas que desgarradas, en la boca del rubio se afloro una sonrisa arrogante mientras se apoyaba en su pierna, se acercó a naruto nuevamente y lo golpeo, este agarro su pierna y dando media vuelta sobre sus talones lo empujo a un árbol dándole un golpe en la quijada, Deidara lo pateo empujándolo lejos y volviendo hacia el antes de que se levantara, tomo su cabello con fuerza y empujando la cabeza de naruto lo implanto en el suelo con un crujido atroz

-'' ¿esto es todo, gusano?''- pregunto deidara viendo como el rubio oponente no se movía del suelo, ese había sido un gran golpe, ahora podría ir a buscar a esa suculenta humana, quizás probarla un poco sin dejar rastro o culpando a alguien y luego se la entregaría a la persona que los contrato aunque si aquel supiera lo ocurrido lo mataría solo moviendo su dedo.

-''me las pagaras''- desde el suelo naruto grito agarrando la pierna de deidara, haciéndolo tambalearse, se levanto golpeando con fuerza, desapareció para darle otro golpe desde la espalda llevándolo a volar lejos, pero en eso no bastaba, desapareció nuevamente recibiendo a deidara en el otro extremo y dándole una patada directo en la cara, estaba más que vencido, tenia que admitir que normalmente naruto no sacaba todo su potencial a flote pero ese maldito rubio arrogante ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, todavía le dolía la cara por el ultimo golpe que le habían ocasionado estrellándolo en el suelo.

Sin casi nada de aire y con una imagen de soslayo deidara se hincó, cerrando un ojo por el cual tenia una gran herida rebosante de sangre que justamente tapaba su flequillo, saco algo de su bolsillo riendo y conmocionando al rubio.

-''esta es mi ultima baraja''- dijo dediara seguida por una explosión en donde había tirado lo que parecía una bola que saco de su bolsillo, naruto recibió todo el impacto cayendo en el lago.

Sasuke miro en la dirección del gran ''boom'' que había escuchado, el rubio compañero de sasori estaba intentando levantarse viendo el lago con alegría por una razón que sasuke no sabia aun, no veía por ninguna parte a su molesto pero mejor amigo.

-''no es muy prudente desconcentrarse en una pelea''- dijo el pelirrojo que ahora movía los dedos de un lado al otro, sasuke chasqueo la lengua molesto sintiendo un gran dolor en su rostro y en otras partes de su cuerpo, se toco la mejilla adolorido, en ella tenia un corte no profundo pero lo bastante para que sangrara y dejara una hilera carmesí en su camino.

Ahora lo podía ver bien, en sus dedos sasori tenia pequeños hilos casi imperceptibles sujetados uno por uno a cada dedo de sus manos, este los tiraba para que rosaran el cuerpo del azabache y lo dañaran, pero eso seria muy simple y con el mínimo esfuerzo sasuke podría romperlos pero estos hilos tenían otro ''as bajo la manga'' se volvió a tocar la mejilla su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle como si la estuvieran aplastando y sus ojos le pesaban, lo que los hilos presentaban era veneno.

.

.

.

hinata corría por entre los arbustos lo mas rápido que podía, intentando ver cualquier cueva para poder refugiarse, de verdad se sentía mal por dejar a sasuke y a naruto allí, protegiéndola como siempre y encargándose de que nada malo le ocurriera, como añoraba en ese minuto las caricias que le brindaba su madre desde pequeña o la fuerza que le daba su padre para seguir adelante, pequeñas lagrimas se dejaban escapar mediante avanzaba, intentaba limpiarlas con sus manos pero se negaban a dejar de brotar por sus ojos, se sentía tan mal, con un nudo en la garganta, suspirando y con un poco de alegría vio una pequeña cueva detrás de unas rocas, no era inmensa pero a lo mínimo cabían dos personas en buena posición, se dejo caer allí sin ganas de seguir corriendo, junto sus piernas doblándolas y apoyándose con sus brazos hundió la cabeza entre ellas, dejando que su llanto fluyera, temblaba como nunca...

-''no quiero''- susurro con un nudo en la garganta -''no quiero perderle...''-

No quería volver a perder lo mas valioso en su vida, la sola idea la atormentaba estremeciendo cada musculo de su cuerpo, ya había pasado una hora desde que sasuke le había dicho que corriera, que se pusiera a salvo y solo quedaba una tenue luz del día que cada vez iba desapareciendo mas por entre las montañas, la oscuridad abarco todo el bosque y mas allá sumiéndola en un estado de terror por los sonidos estrepitosos o las borrosas sombras engañosas. Estaba asustada, se acongojo aun mas, los sonidos la confundían y no la ayudaban, cerro los ojos esperando a sasuke, él no la dejaría, el no romería su promesa ¿o si?

-''hinata''- ella asustada levanto la vista llevándose el alma del cuerpo, sasuke estaba frente suyo, sosteniendo uno de sus brazo haciendo una mueca de dolor, estaba herido, no, mas que herido, su brazo goteaba el liquido rojo, los rasguños de todo su cuerpo se enmarcaban por la luz de la luna, tenia la ropa destrozada y sucia.

-''sasuke''- le grito cuando el cayo en sus brazos rendido por la pelea –'' ¿estas bien?''-

Pero el no respondía, tenia los ojos cerrados y hinata podía sentir como estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre –''sasuke por favor''-

Se agacho dejándolo recostado en el suelo, estaba pálido, mas de lo normal claro, pero sus pómulos estaban ruborizados y no por vergüenza, le toco la frente preocupada.

-''tiene fiebre''- podía recordar vagamente que cuando habían lluvias ella se enfermaba y su madre se encargaba de la alta fiebre que la acongojaba pero no sabia como tratar vampiros, se rompió un pedazo de su ropa e intento cerrar la herida del brazo derecho de sasuke, sus herida no curaban como lo hacia cualquiera de su especie y espesaban a tornarse color violeta en los bordes ¿era eso normal?

-''no, padre madre''- musito él entre jadeos aun con los ojos cerrados, hinata le toco su rostro intentando tranquilizarlo, ¿donde estaría el rubio amigo en estos momentos? –''por favor hinata no''-

-''tranquilo sasuke, es una pesadilla''- pero él se removía en su puesto, como un feto, estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, su rostro lleno de dolor le decía todo.

¿Qué podía hacer?, nuevamente no era útil, pero no lo dejaría morir, nunca se rendiría, antes muerta que sasuke se quedara sufriendo y ella lamentándose su debilidad.

Agarro el pinche ya casi caído de su pelo y saco uno de los extremos de la hermosa mariposa violeta, era una especie de espina, aunque mas grande y con una pinta afilada, tomo un poco de aire que lleno sus pulmones hasta lo profundo y cerrando los ojos enterró el extremo filoso en su muñeca haciéndola gemir levemente.

-''sasuke, to-toma ''- se acercó a los fríos labios de azabache y con cuidado dejo que las gotas que rebosaban de su muñeca cayeran en el orificio formado por sus labios.

Sasuke sentía su garganta seca, su ojos le pesaban y su cuerpo como nunca antes sentía que se rompería en mil pedazos, ni siquiera es vez que había caído de el castillo porque su tío le había dicho que así conseguiría hacerse fuerte y casi le cuesta toda su vida postrado en una cama había sentido tanto dolor ese momento pero no se le comparaba como ahora, su brazo goteaba y debía saber que gracias a los venenos de sasori eta herida tardaría mucho mas en curar que la normal, necesitaba encontrar a hinata, su oponente se había marchado dejándolo allí en el suelo prefiriendo ir a buscar a su presa pero él nunca lo permitiría, dejo que su sentido del olfato localizara el olor de hinata y guiado por eso la vio, erguida bajo un árbol con miedo y no pudo contener la exclamación de verla bien y a salvo pero cuando intento avanzar sintió como su fuerzas lo dejaban y callo desplomado al suelo.

Estaba solo, en al inmensa oscuridad que lo abarcaba todo, solo y sin nadie, pero esa oscuridad tornada a él se convirtió en colores lúgubres pero visibles que tomaron la forma de sus dos padres, estaban allí frente a él y fue tan impresionante como incierto, intento llamarlos pero no salían las palabras, vio sus rostros llenos de dolor y de ira hacia él, estaban heridos y parecían no notarlo, sasuke intento avanzar pero ellos se alejaron cada vez mas de él, no quería que se marcharan, intento con todas su fuerzas seguirles el rastro pero como si de un pestañeo se tratase ahora no eran sus padres lo que estaban frente a el sino una figura esbelta de cabellos largos casi tan oscuros como los de él, estaba tirada en el suelo de una manera poco ortodoxa y parecía quebrada, como una muñeca de porcelana, ¿era hinata?, no quería creerlo, levanto la vista para mostrar el rostro de la mujer, ¿eres tu hinata' se pregunto pero la chica dio vuelta su rostro hacia él y en su garganta se formo un nudo, con los ojos abiertos y una mirada desolada hinata se encontraba muerta en vida, se movía y podía mirarlo a los ojos pero tenia unos cortes y mordidas tan atroces que se era incapaz pensar que no podía haber muerto al instante.

-''me mataste''- murmuro ella tocándose las heridas sobre todo la del cuello.

¿Qué?, no podía ser cierto, llevo su mano a la boca para intentar no emitir los gritos que intentaban salir de su garganta.

-''hinata''- no él no podría haberle hecho eso a la persona que mas amaba, la persona que merecía un mundo de fantasías por lo bondadosa que era, todos menos su hinata.

La tomo entre sus brazos intentando calmarla y apaciguar el dolor que demostraba pero se desvaneció como humo entre sus dedos, sentía su garganta tan seca que hasta quemaba sentirlo, tal y como se sentiría un alguien por un año en el desierto sin ningún liquido, se agarró el cuello intentando no sentir mas esa conmoción pero tal y como vino se fue.

Ahora estaba mas que feliz, sentía dicha entrando por su garganta, ese liquido que conocía muy bien…hinata?, estaba bebiendo de hinata, podía sentir su sangre pasando por su garganta y dándole vida pero quería detenerse, estaba haciéndole daño, olía a temor, miedo y a dolor, pero no podía despertar y seguía bebiendo.

-''sa-sasuke''- musito hinata cuando sasuke aun inconsciente le había agarrado la mano y por instinto había empezado a beber mas de la cuenta, sentía dolor y mucha pero eso era suficiente como para ver a el moreno retomar un color mas vivo en su cuerpo y mientras se cerraban su heridas ella fue relajándose, aun con dolor pero sabiondo que sasuke se estaba recomponiendo.

-''esto es muy estúpido de tu parte''- algo la agarro del brazo desocupado tirándola hacia atrás y dejando a sasuke aun con restos de sangre en su boca, fue alzada por el cielo con fuerza.

-''el olor a sangre llega hasta el otro lado de la cuidad hermosura''- estaba mareada por la perdida de sangre y conmocionada por el dolor, pero lo que mas sentía era miedo, miedo por la persona que la sostenía del brazo tan brutalmente y como si se tratase de una pluma, miedo porque el compañero de este se acercaba sigilosamente a sasuke y no con muy buenas intenciones que digamos y sobre todo pavor porque esos ojos rojos que ahora la miraban parecían mas profundizados en su cuello que en como esta intentaba liberarse.

En un escape de coraje se movió en forma brusca y lo pateo impulsando a que este la soltara por estar distraído y que ella callera desplomada en el suelo, con las piernas temblorosas se levanto y cayo encima de sasuke para protegerlo.

-''po-por favor, déjenlo''- dijo sabiendo sus desventajas, ¿cuanta posibilidad existía de que ella sola y frágil venciera a esos dos hombres frente suyo sola y con sasuke herido?, pues nada o menos que eso quizás.

-''no estas en posición de negocias ¿o si preciosa?''- el rubio la jalo del brazo intentando alejarla de el cuerpo de sasuke, se mostraba inerte, quedando a solo poco para que soltara su mano con el poco alcance que tenia.

Estaba seco, le habían arrebatado a hinata y lo podía sentir, sus dedos delicados pasaban con desespero por el para agarrase pero en tan vano y efímero intento se perdió su existencia quedando nuevamente en la nada.

Estaba furioso, colérico, quería despertar, intentaba moverse, abrir los ojos y en un vano intento lo hizo, en la oscuridad del bosque mientras veía que un chico rubio con cola de caballo le jalaba del brazo, compañero de aquel que lo había dejado en tal estado por veneno en hilos invisibles.

Ella lo alcanzo a ver reaccionar, intento llamarlo pero el que la sostenía no la dejo mirando con burla a sasuke que se paraba aun enojado, sasori lo miro nuevamente.

-''deidara retrocede''- le advirtió.

-''como si pudiera hacer algo''- rio pero ya era tarde, sasuke con una rapidez inigualable tomo a hinata y dándole un golpe con el pie lo mando a volar lejos. La dejo en el suelo y con odio llego donde sasori, este intento proteger el golpe feroz del puño de sasuke pero no pudo, este era mucho mas fuerte y lo boto rompiéndole un brazo, el hueso trono en la oscuridad pero esto no le basto, le tomo de la garganta, en sus ojos se podía notar el odio emanar lenta y latente, consumiéndolo todo, le rompería la garganta al pelirrojo y eso le encantaría, lo patearía en su tumba y…

-''sasuke''- lo llamo una voz, hinata, volteo a verla, estaba en el pasto, con sus manos apoyadas para no caer pero tenia una mirada llena de tristeza –''déjalo''- le dijo ahora viendo a el pelirrojo que tenia una hilera de sangre desde su nariz y labio. –''por favor''-

Ella se levanto y poso su mano en la de él, sonrió con ternura y luego lo miro a los ojos, el entendió perfectamente, soltó a sasori bajando la mirada.

-''vámonos''- susurro el agarrándola de la mano aunque ella quería ayudar, buscaron a naruto quien aun malherido y recuperándose salió en l busca de su enemigo nuevamente pero en dirección contraria.

Ya que su carruaje estaba destruido por la pelea llamaron a otros, uno para naruto y otro para hinata y sasuke, el primero iba normalmente para el rubio: ruidoso, exigiendo irse con sus amigos pero esto no fue así, en cambio en el segundo el ambiente era sepulcral, sasuke miaba por la ventana en silencio mientras que hinata no sabia que decir.

-''perdóname''- susurro casi inentendible por lo bajo que fue el susurro, pero a hinata le llegaron las palabras y sonrió, sabia lo difícil que era para una persona como sasuke pedir por favor o gracias –''me descontrole''-

-''no fue tu culpa''-

-''te vi allí, con esos dos casa recompensas y…''- se detuvo cuando hinata lo beso tiernamente. Poso sus manos en su cabello y lo entrelazó pos sus dedos, de verdad la amaba, más que a nada incluso si el mundo se destruía la seguiría amando más que antes.

.

.

.

En un castillo inmenso, más que ningún otro, tras las puertas de acero y vadera, estaba sentado en una silla un hombre, sonriendo concienzudamente mientras tenia una copa llena de sangre la cual tomo con afán.

-''es hora''- rio rompiendo la copa, los vidrios cayeron al suelo poco a poco mientras el veía esto con locura –''es hora de visitar a nuestro pequeño sasuke''- rio aun mas y en sus ojos se reflejo pura maldad

_**Hola!, lose, lose, muy pero muy tarde, no saben cuanto me carcomió la conciencia hacerlos esperar tanto , o por lamentos a las personas que siguieron la historia y no la abandonaron por mi culpa u_u .**_

_**Muchas gracias todos sus reviews y todas sus alertas, me alegro mucho leerlos así que por favor alégrenme mas este capitulo.**_

_**La verdad no tengo escusa mas que decir porque me tarde que la falta de tiempo y, (no se si algún otro escritor lee esto y sabe de lo que hablo) que tengas la inspiración pero no te salga para escribirla, es frustrante u-u.**_

_**Muchas gracias nuevamente y saludos ñ-ñ**_


End file.
